Cause I found you
by Sab77
Summary: Carter and Rosie are married and have a daughter, Hazel. What happens when Carter comes home from a mission to find that her family was taken away from her? What is she going to do? Rosie/Carter... Demi/Selena.. you get it. Summery sucks, story WAY better
1. I'm Home

**New STORY! I hope every one likes it... i've got everything pretty much figured out in this so... Please please please REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the movie or disney. All I own is Henrie the driver and Alejandro the Head Butler. =D**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: _I'm Home_

**Carter's POV**

It feels good to know that you're going back home. Back to a family that loves you and cares about you. Working with The Princess Protection Program takes most of my time. After dad retired, I became the new Major Mason there and I have more than just that job. I occasionally work for the Costa Luna Air Force, which means I can fly planes and helicopters, which is an experience that came in handy when Queen Rosalinda or Rosie as I like to call her, was on her way to give birth to our daughter Hazel. And trust me when I say that a helicopter is way faster than a limo. And another job, which is the Head of security, in other words, Rosie's personal bodyguard and the person in charge of all security. Oh, happy day.

Yes, me and Rosie are happily married for 5 years and we have a 4 year old daughter. YAY! But one thing I will never forget… the day Rosie broke my hand, squeezing it while giving birth… hahaha…. Those good old days.

I finally reached the airport "Requesting permission for landing" I say to the guys in the tower. "Permission granted… and welcome back Captain Mason" he said and I smiled. It was good to be known around here.

I landed my plane and got down and then I went to inside the airport. I told them not to inform Rosie about my presence, I wanted to surprise her. I just came back from India and I got a whole crate of Indian Mangoes… The best in the world or at least that's what I'm told. Rosie loves fruits and she's all about eating healthy and stuff cause after getting pregnant, she just had to get in shape. I don't know why though, she looked hot and sexy to me…

It's still 4:00 A.M which meant that Rosie was still asleep. I called Henry who was our driver in the palace and he came over with my white BMW, a gift that Rosie bought me when I turned 22, she's the sweetest.

Henry arrived and I decided to drive. I took him to his home which was near the airport and told him to take the day off. Then I drove to the palace and entered to find that Alejandro, our head butler was already waiting for me. He is the sweetest 55 year old man ever.

"Ah… welcome back Mrs. Mason… How was your journey to India?" he asked.

"It was good Alejandro, I brought a crate of Indian Mangoes. Get it into the kitchen for me will you. And I'll handle the rest." I told him as I went upstairs, eager to see my lovely and gorgeous wife. But before that, I entered my daughter's room. She was sleeping like and angel. I crept out and went to my own bedroom and I entered quietly, making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty.

She was still sleeping; her back faced me so I turned around to see her face. I was shocked by what I saw… dry trails of tears on her cheeks and the picture taken on our honeymoon in Hawaii was in her hand. She's been crying and I don't blame her. I've been gone for 2 months and a half and if she ever goes for that long, I'd probably be crying too.

I walked to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers beside her.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and buried my face in her hair. Mmmmm…. It smelt like vanilla as usual. I stayed there and just inhaled the scent of her hair until she spoke.

"Hazel, honey… not now… mommy needs her sleep…" she said as I giggled.

"but mommy… let's play" I said trying to imitate my 4 year old daughter's voice and hoping that Rosie was too sleepy to notice.

"No, honey… not now…" she replied, still sleepy.

"But whyyyyyyyy?" I whined and then I remembered that Hazel doesn't whine, cause Rosie taught her that it's not appropriate. Hopefully she didn't notice…

"mmmm… why?... ask your mommy Carter, why?... she's never around and I've got work to do later, honey… I'll play with you after I finish my work, okay" she said, slightly awake now but still not sober enough.

"Heeeey! I'm not 'never' around… I'm around… it's just this once… then I promise that I'll always be here whenever you need me" I say defending myself.

She turned around with a shocked look on her face. "Hi honey" I say with a grin on my face.

She just looked at me for a second then she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I licked her bottom lip, asking for an entrance which she quickly granted and soon enough our tongues we're battling each other, but the lack of air caused us to pull apart.

"I missed you" she says as she started kissing my neck and when she found my pulse, she began sucking on it and I threw my head back and let out a little moan.

"well… someone is excited today" I say as she stopped and looked at me.

"You have been gone for two months… how wouldn't I be excited and my wife just showed up in my bed" she said as a smirk crept upon her face. She gained an American accent fast. But she still talks in her princess way when she's around important business people and ambassadors and what not's.

I smiled back then suddenly I heard the door open and I saw a little girl running towards me. "mommy… MOMMY" she screamed as she leaped into my arms. "Hi there pal" I said, as she kissed me on the cheek.

I kissed her on the forehead then put her down. "How about you go get ready so we can have breakfast" I said then she stormed out of the room excitedly.

"I'm so excited that you decided to surprise me… especially on our anniversary" she said and I just stood there shocked. _Oh, crap… crap, crap, crap…. _I totally forgot about our anniversary.

"uh… yeah… yeah, that's what I did… yeah… our anniversary" I said, trying hard to hide the fact that I forgot… again. But apparently I'm a bad actress because her hands were crossed on her chest and she was tapping her foot. She does that when she's angry. And by the looks on her face, she's fumed.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" she asked firmly. And I just nodded. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy and… I'm sorry…" I try to explain but she shakes her head and walks away.

I'm so stupid… how could I forget… and for the 6th time too. I am the worst wife ever. I get so caught up in my missions that I forget my own wedding anniversary.

A few minutes later, I go down to the gardens where we usually have our breakfast. As always, there is a table set under the shade of the biggest oak tree I've ever seen and the place was pretty close to the kitchen so it was a perfect place for breakfast.

Rosie always said that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and that it should be enjoyable. That's why Rosie decided to eat breakfast outside, cause the cold air can refresh the mind and stuff like that.

I reached the table just to see that my chair was moved to the other end of the table… _what the hell… she must be really angry… _

Usually, Rosie would sit at the end of the table then Hazel would be at her left and me at her right, but this time, she put me on the other end of the table, far away from her.

The silence was killing me, but I had no right to speak. Thankfully… my daughter broke the silence.

"Mommy… why is mommy Carter sitting on the other side of the table?" she asked Rosie.

Rosie smiled at her then glared at me. "well, honey… it's because your mommy Carter forgot that today was a very important and special day to us". Hazel just nodded then looked at me and with her fingers she gestured a 'shame on you' .

I just smiled… _Why the hell did I teach her that?..._

Breakfast finished and Rosie left for her meetings and to handle other country business. And Hazel went to attend her princess classes which were only for 4 hours then I could spend time with her.

I sat in the living room, watching T.V and I came across and Interview which was recently made with Rosie a couple of days ago.

_"Hi… I'm Alexandra James and I am here today with Queen Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore – Mason" _The interviewer said as she walked over to my wife.

_"Hi… I'm Alexandra James and I'm so glad to finally meet you" _she said as she took Rosie's hand and kissed it. At this point I was furious, but I guess that's what interviewers do, right?

_"It's nice to meet you too, Alexandra" _Rosie responded_._

_"The pleasure is all mine… so…" _Alexandra started asking Rosie about Costa Luna and how is it like to be a young queen and more stuff like that which wasn't interesting at all. But I started focusing when Alexandra asked a question that interested me._ "And how is your marriage life lately?" _she asked.

I saw the look on Rosie's face. She seemed confused about what to answer but she did anyway_. "Well… it's not bad"_

_"What do you mean by not bad? Are there a few bumps on the road for you and you wife?" _she asked as I was getting more anxious to hear what Rosie said.

_"There are a few bumps on the road of our marriage, and we are going to go through it and pass it together" _Rosie said and put on a fake smile.

_"That is so true… but here's THE question… where is Carter Mason? We don't see her much these days and when we do see her, she'll just be here for a week and then disappear again." _Alexandra asked as I screamed at her through the T.V "WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW… I WAS WORKING!" I say but then I shut up to hear what Rosie said.

_"Carter is currently saving a princess somewhere on the planet… she comes back for two weeks or so then she leaves for quite some time… I know that most of you are wondering… why keep up with this… she is always gone… then why don't you divorce her?" Rosie _said the word divorce and my heart just fell to my stomach but I continue to listen to what she is saying_ "The answer is simple… I love her so much… that I cannot stand not having her around me … yes, she might not be around all the time but she always finds a way to come back" _she continued as tears fell from her eyes.

_"But don't you deserve someone better?... Someone who will always be there when you need them?" _Alexandra asked.

_"Carter is always there when I need her… she is my whole heart and I can never leave her for anyone else" _she said and the tears started forming in my eyes. She deserves someone better.

I snap out of my focusing mode to see that Hazel is standing beside me. "I don't like her" she said pointing at Alexandra.

I looked at her, confused then I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "oh, sweetie. Why don't you like her? She looks like a nice person" I said to my daughter, noticing that she already has a few tears flowing down her face. I get worried and I look in her eyes with a reassuring smile "Honey, what's wrong? Did something happen while mommy Carter was gone?" I ask her and she nodded.

"Tell me… what happened" I tell her in a soft tone but she shakes her head and keeps on crying.

"Hazel… you can tell me anything… I'm here for you" I say as I turn her to face me. She nods then looks at me "But promise me that you won't get mad at mommy if I tell you".

I look at her with a smile. "I promise, pal. Now tell me… what happened?" I say as she pulled me closer so she can whisper in my ear.

After hearing what she said… I just looked shocked that I couldn't move anymore. She told me what happened then she buried her face in my t-shirt and sobbed. I rocked her gently to calm her down.

I just can't believe it. Rosie would never…

* * *

**I hope that it wasn't too boring. It will have Adventure in chapters to come... =D**

**5 reviews till next chapter!**


	2. Ya think

**So... as I said... 5 reviews and I put the next chapter on so... I got 8 reviews which is like TOTALLY AWESOME! and Thank you all who took some time to review.**

**Quick Replies:**

**TwilightBizarre**: WOW! like seriously... I can always count on you and **tatimac **for reviewing... Thank you so so much!

**tatimac**: OMG! thank you so so much for reviewing... it means a lot to me =D

**And thanks to all of you who reviewed... you guys are the best... **

**5 reviews till next chapter =D**

**anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Ya think_

**Previously**

_After hearing what she said… I just looked shocked that I couldn't move anymore. She told me what happened then she buried her face in my t-shirt and sobbed. I rocked her gently to calm her down. _

_I Just can't believe it. Rosie would never…_

**Carter's POV**

"Promise me that you won't get mad at mommy if I tell you" she said and I nodded. "I promise, pal. Now tell me what happened" I say as she pulled me closer to whisper to me.

"That lady…" she started telling me as she pointed to Alexandra James on the T.V, "she and mommy were in the gardens and then, she pushed mommy to the tree and said that she dreserved someone better". She said and I think she meant that Alexandra told Rosie that she deserved someone better. Hey, you can't blame a 4 year old for messing up the word 'Deserved'. That's a pretty big word for a 4 year old. I'm surprised that she was able to form that whole sentence. She's smart just like Rosie.

Hazel looked at me; I knew that there was more. "Is there anything else that happened?" I ask.

Hazel just looks at me "then she kissed mommy hard and… and then…". Okay now I'm freaking out. "Then what, honey?" I ask, trying to stay as calm as possible. After this, I'm gonna go kill Alexandra James but first I have to listen to what my daughter has to say. "Then… mommy kissed back" she said. I just held her and rocked her as she sobbed on my T-shirt, waiting for her to calm down. She did then I pulled her away so she can look at me "Don't worry sweetie, I'm going to make everything right" I tell her calmly.

She smiled and hugs me and I hug her back. "Love you mommy" she says as I tell her to run along to go play, like any 4 year old girl should.

I went to Mr. Elegante's room to ask him about all this and on the way there I kept on thinking about what Hazel said. Usually you'd advise not to listen to children cause they might be making it up but Hazel was different. Rosie taught her that lying is bad and she never lied before. So I have to make sure by asking Mr. Elegante.

As I reached Elegante's room, I knocked the door. "Come in" Elegante answered from behind the door. I entered and saw him working on a beautiful pink gown, for Rosie, I'm sure. "What brings you here, Carter?" he asked as he turned around to face me.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something" I said.

"Sure… anything… ask away"

"Well… Mr. Elegante… does the name Alexandra James mean anything to you?" I ask. He has a shocked expression on his face which meant that he knew something.

"What?... N-no… I don't recall ever hearing that name" he says while stuttering. Which meant that he was lying.

"Mr. Elegante… I know your lying because your face says otherwise… you know who Alexandra James is… don't you?" I ask with a 'know-it-all' smile on my face.

"well… yes, I know her… she's that famous interviewer that comes on channel 5… and FYI my face doesn't say anything except that I am beautiful" he says as I chuckle at what he said.

"Mr. Elegante… you know what I mean by Alexandra James… and I don't mean 'hot T.V interviewer', what I mean is more like 'hot T.V interviewer harassed my wife in my home and my daughter witnessed it' kind of thing" I say seriously.

"She told you?" he asked, referring to Hazel.

"Yup. Now you tell me… is it true?" I ask.

He sighs then starts to speak. "Yes, it is all true. Alexandra James was invited to dinner by Queen Rosalinda after the interview and after dinner the two went out for a walk in the garden. The little princessa wanted to be told a bed time story by her mother since '_someone' _here wasn't around to do that." He said emphasizing the word 'Someone' and referring to me. I just raised one eye brow and nodded at him to continue. "Anyway… we went to the gardens and then when we were almost near to Queen Rosalinda, we heard her arguing so I stopped the little princessa and we hid behind a tree to listen to what was going on. And Alexandra pushed Queen Rosalinda to the tree and they kissed and at that moment I held the little princessa and told her to go to her room while I tell her mother to go and tell her a bed time story so she left and I stayed and listened" he said as my hands balled into fists.

"You listened? Why didn't you stop her from harassing my wife?" I asked.

"Well… I am sorry but I had to know what was going on so I can be able to judge what was going on" he said in a matter of fact way.

"Good point and when were you planning on telling me this?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you as soon as you came home but then Queen Rosalinda caught me listening and she told me not to tell you".

"hmmm… wait" I said "You mentioned that you stayed and listened… is there anything else that happened?"

"well…" she says as he starts waving his hands around "define 'anything else'"

"MR. ELEGANTE!" I screamed and I hit my hands on his table.

"Okay, but if Queen Rosalinda ever asks… you didn't know it from me… she is going to be furious" he said and I nodded.

"After the kissing session… Alexandra started to run her hand up Rosalinda's thigh and Rosalinda tried to pull away but Alexandra wouldn't let her go so I walked back a little and called for Rosalinda then appeared in front of them and successfully getting Alexandra to back off and leave… Rosalinda told me that she felt I was there and that if I told you about this, that you would be very angry".

I looked at him "YA THINK?" I said and he started telling me that I have to calm down and relax. And that's what I did.

"Okay, I'll calm down and I also need a favor to ask you" I say. He nods and I tell him my plan about trying to fix the situation about me forgetting my wedding anniversary again and he smirked and agreed to do what I told him to. I'll have to forget about Alexandra James for the moment.

I exit his room and go to my daughter's room to find her sitting on her bed trying to read the princess and the frog book.

She looked at me and put the book down "MOMMY!" she ran and leaped into my arms.

"Hey pal. Wanna go play catch in the gardens?" I ask and she nodded.

I put her down and tell her to wear some pants, converse and a t-shirt. "…And don't forget your baseball glove. Meet you in the gardens pal" I tell her as I kiss her forehead and head to the gardens with my baseball and glove.

Well, my daughter might be a princess but she's a Mason at heart and every Mason knows how to play catch.

A few minutes later and my daughter appears. We started playing and it lasted for hours. Time flew by and it was already sunset. "That's enough for today pal, we'll continue tomorrow. Come on, we need to get cleaned up." I tell her as I take her hand and walk inside the palace.

Half an hour later after we took a shower. I take hazel to Mr. Elegante and tell her about our plan. "So you know what to do pal?" I ask as she nods and smiles. She and Mr. Elegante were on their way out of the room when I asked Hazel "Pal… do I look good?". She turns around "You look grogus, mommy" she says as she comes over to hug me then she goes with Mr. Elegante to proceed with the plan. And all I could do was giggle about the way my daughter tried to say the word 'Gorgeous'. I looked at the mirror and thought "well, grogus it is".

Plan B is on the go….

* * *

**I don't know if that's considered as a cliff hanger but... anyway 5 reviews till next.**

**I'm already starting to write chapter 4 of this and chapter 10 of 'Stay' is a working progress... so... yeah**

**BTW I apologize if this chapter is boring or cliche... but bear with me cause the chapters of action and adventure are still to come...**

**for now...**

**PEACE OUT! =D  
**


	3. Plan B

**So I finally wrote chapter 3 and I'm working on chapter 4 of this and chapter 11 of "Stay"... so I hoe you guys like Carter's big plan. Oh and chapter 10 of "Stay" is up if you guys want to go and read it =D**

**BTW I'm sorry for the late update of this.**

**Anyway, Quick Replies:**

**TwilightBizarre**: =D Well, Rosie didn't cheat on Carter, she just kissed Alexandra James back by reflex... Anyway, Carter's plan is in this chapter so I hope you like it :)

**Fate-187**: I don't think that Kissing Alexandra James is worse than Carter leaving again... what do you think? (BTW that was a hint for the next chapter) I hope you like this one, though. :) oh and chapter 10 of "Stay" is already up if you want to read it. =D

**tatimac**: Actually... I am trying to base Carter and Hazel's relationship on Joe and Carter's relationship... I hope that it's working! =D

**LEATHERnGOLD**: Don't worry... there's no fight... there's just a... well, you have to read this chapter to find out what there is... =) I hope you like this chapter

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THIS! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**oh yeah... I don't own Edwin McCain or his song. **

**And I do not own any of the characters of PPP except for, Hazel, Alejandro the butler, Henry the Driver and Alexandra James the HOT T.V interviewer... =D**

**Anyway... on with the... oh well, you get it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Plan B_

**Previously**

"well, grogus it is".

**Carter's POV**

Well, It's time for plan B. The plan I made in case I forgot our anniversary, the plan is simple. It starts with a romantic dinner under the oak tree and then I give her the present then I ask her to dance in the gazebo in the garden. Perfecto!

I waited in my room for Elegante's text message that is going to tell me it's go time. Meanwhile, I searched my backpack for a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket. I bought it for Rosie and I hope she likes it. I few minutes later I hear my phone ring. I looked at it and it had a message from Elegante.

'_The swan just left the throne room. Heading for the gardens. Get your arrows cupid, because someone is going to fall hard tonight.'_ Ahhh… how many times did I tell him not to call me cupid. Anyway, that was my signal to go to the gardens. I went out and picked 3 white roses that grew in the garden then I saw Rosie standing by the table. She still looks mad and angry.

I approached her carefully. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress made by Elegante and I was wearing tight jeans, a T-shirt and blue converse. She knows how to make me feel under dressed.

I cleared my throat to gain her attention. She turned around and crossed her arms on her chest again.

"Hey" I say sweetly.

"Hello" she said coldly.

I walked closer to her and gave her the roses. She took them and smelled them and then she smiled. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the end of the table and pulled her chair out. She sat gracefully and as I was going to the other end of the table, she held my hand and looked at me. "Would you care to sit by my side, this evening?" she asked, using her princess accent. I nodded then pulled the chair on her right and sat down.

She was still playing with the roses I gave her, it made me smile.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to forget our anniversary… again" I say as I place my hand on top of hers. She just looks at me and smiles. "It's okay, Carter. I overreacted. I know you are working hard and it just slipped your mind… I am sorry for overreacting. I will try to understand your job better" she said as my eyes started to fill up with tears.

Alejandro appeared with our food and I pulled my hand away from Rosie.

We ate dinner silently. Appetizers, silence. Main course, still silence. And now we're having desserts. Cookies and cream ice-cream. Rosie's favorite.

I decided to break this long, long silence. "So… " I say while playing around with the ice-cream in my glass. What an appropriate word to break silence between couples… I'm so stupid.

She puts her hand on my free hand and rubs it with her thumb. "What is it Carter?" she asked sweetly. I guess she's not angry anymore.

I drop what I'm doing and I look at her. "Can you forgive me?" I ask. She looked confused "For what, honey?" she replied.

"For being a jerk and forgetting our anniversary again." I say and she smiles. "Carter… you have been forgiven a long time ago. It's okay" she says and I sighed in relief. She just giggles and then she kisses me on the cheek.

I bite my bottom lip then I look at her. "What?" she asks as her smile grew wider.

I pull a box out of my pocket then handed it to her. She looks at me with a confused look. "I got you something… aren't you gonna open it?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

She opens it and she was totally speechless. Oh, yeah… I still got it!

I take it from her hand and walk up behind her. She lifts her hair up and I put it around her neck.

"Thank you, honey. It's beautiful" she says.

"Yeah, it is but it's nothing compared to your beauty" I say as she stands up and pulls me to the fountain in the middle of the gardens. Perfect, cause surprise number 2 was there somewhere.

We sat at the side of the fountain, just gazing in each others eyes, till I pull her up and lead her to the gazebo which is a bit further than the fountain. "Would you care to dance?" I ask oh, so politely and she accepts as she takes my hand.

She places her one hand on my shoulder as I place my hand on her waist and we start swaying.

"Carter… there's no music" she says. I just smile and some musicians appear from behind the bushes and start playing "I'll be" by Edwin McCain. **(A/N: Think… 'A Cinderella story'… the dance scene in the garden between Hillary Duff and that guy) **

"Oh, my… this is our song" I say, trying my best to look shocked.

Rosie giggled and rested her head on my chest as we continued dancing.

The song ended and Rosie pulled away. I leaned in and captured her lips with my own. It was magical. I pulled back and looked at her "Happy 6th anniversary, Rosie… I love you" I say as she leans in for a second kiss. "I love you too". Plan B was perfect.

Back in our room after that wonderful evening. We were getting ready for bed when I thought about bringing up the Alexandra James issue.

"Rosie… can I ask you something?" I ask, trying to stay as calm as humanly possible.

"Anything" She replies as she climbs into bed with me and lays her head on my chest while her arm is wrapped around my waist.

"What happened between you and Alexandra James?" I ask. But Rosie sat up and looked at me. Tears filled her eyes. "So, you know" she says and I nod.

"I don't blame you if you hate me… I'm sorry… I had no right to get mad at you when… I did what I did" Rosie says as she stands up and walks to the terrace in our room.

I stand up and walked to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "There's no need to cry, honey. I know that she forced herself on you and kissed you… but it doesn't matter, it's her fault not yours" I say trying to calm her down.

She turns around in my arms to face me. "But… but I kissed her back" she said in almost a whisper, but I heard her.

I cup her cheeks and wipe her tears with my thumb. "Well, did you want to kiss her?" I ask, looking concerned. What if she wanted to kiss her? What if Rosie got over me cause I wasn't here all the time?

Rosie sighed "No… and… yes… I didn't want to kiss her because, I have a family, a daughter and a wife that I love with every part of me… and I wanted to because I was angry and… I don't know " she said and I admit, it hurts to hear that your wife wanted to kiss another woman but she was honest and there's nothing that could break us apart. Not Alexandra James or anyone else.

I leaned in and kissed her "It's okay… you were honest and it's my fault for being away for so long… I love you, Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore – Mason".

She kissed me back. "I love you too, Carter Isadora Fiore – Mason". **(A/N: Sorry... no one ever mentioned Carter's Middle name so I made one)**

I pulled her and lead her to bed. We were both exhausted. I lay down on my side, my front facing her back. We fit perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle.

I wrap my arm around her waist as she holds on to my hand.

I close my eyes, hoping for a good night's sleep, with my beloved wife.

A few hours later… _Ring, ring…. Ring, ring… _ Who the hell calls at this time of night?

I sat up slowly, trying to not wake Rosie up. I reached for my phone and answered it.

"Hello" I answer while groaning.

"Carter… ". _ The PPP director… what does she want now?_

_

* * *

_

**This is awesome... But what do you think the PP director wants from Carter at this time of night? hmmmmm... tell me in your reviews... **

**5 or more reviews till chapter 4! =D So... please review!  
**

**for now,**

**PEACE OUT!  
**


	4. Away again

**I am as mad as hell right now... stupid downloads... I HATE MYSELF! anyway... I talk too much... here's chapter 4 and I really hope you like it... =D**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**So... on with the story... **

**oh oh... Disclaimer... is written in the bottom of the page  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: _Away again_

**Previously**

"Carter… ". _ The PPP director… what does she want now?_

**Carter's POV**

"Carter… I have a very important mission for you" The director says as calm as she could. I admit, she's nice but when she calls me on missions when I finally find time to hang with my family just pisses me off.

"_But director… I know that I never complain, but I just got home today and I just want to spend some time with my family_" I scream whisper into the phone. "_Can't you get Agent Foxx to go on this mission? Please… Rosie is losing faith in me and I just want her to know that I'll be here when she needs me_".

"_Agent Foxx is on the mission. She's going to be your partner in this mission. After this mission, I promise that you will be given time off whenever you want and you will be given the choice of Accepting or declining any of the other missions we give you, Major. This mission is important and that's why we are sending 2 of our finest agents. You and Agent Foxx_" she explained as I sighed in the phone. I have no choice.

"_Report to __**HQ **__at once, Major Mason_"

"_Yes, Ma'am_" I say as we both hang up the phone.

I look over to Rosie, sleeping peacefully. The moon light hitting her face, she looks like an angel.

I get up and get dressed. I pack my backpack with all the equipment I need then I walk to Rosie. I move her bangs from the way and kiss her forehead "I'm sorry" I whispered as I left. I put an envelope on the pillow next to her, explaining the situation and hoping that she'd forgive me. Who knows… maybe she's better off with Alexandra James. She's hot and she's always around.

I cut my trail of thoughts as I walked to Hazel's bedroom. She too is another sleeping angel. I kiss her on her cheek. "Take care of your mommy while I'm gone, pal" I whisper in her ear as I smile then head for the roof top to wait for the helicopter.

It finally arrived and they threw me a ladder. I got on it and we flew away. Leaving my family behind… again.

**Rosie's POV**

I woke up early, at 5 A.M because I felt like something was missing. I turned around to find that Carter was gone. On her pillow, I found an envelope.

I sat up and took it, then turned it around. '_Rosie and Hazel' _was written on the front. I sighed then I opened it.

'_To my lovely wife Rosalinda and Daughter Hazel,  
I know that I just came back yesterday and I know that you are probably angry at me right now Rosie. But it wasn't my choice. The director called at night while you were still asleep. There is a new mission and it's a bit dangerous so she had to send 2 of her finest agents, which would be me and Agent Amelia Foxx. Don't worry about me because I'll be gone for at least 2 or 3 days and I promise I'll be back for our daughter's birthday.  
I promise that I'll make it up to you when I get back. The Director said that after this mission, I get the liberty of choosing any mission I want and I get time off any time I want to. So wish me luck, honey.  
Tell Hazel that I love her very much and tell her to practice catch with Mr. Elegante without giving him a bump on his head. __J__  
I love you, my darling._

_Yours truly,  
Carter'_

I finished reading that letter while tears flow from my eyes. 2 or 3 days usually means months. I love Carter but her work is keeping us apart. Suddenly, Hazel walks in the room, holding a teddy bear that Carter gave her on her 3rd birthday. "Mommy… are you cwying?" she asks.

I wipe my tears away then smile at her. "No, honey. Mommy's not crying. I'm just sad that your mommy Carter left again" I tell her truthfully.

She ran and leaped on the bed and gave me a hug. "Don't worry, mommy. I'm here" she says as she smiles."Yes you are" I reply while hugging her back. Some days, I wonder, what did I do to deserve such a daughter.

"Now, how about you go change and I'll be right down for breakfast" I say, then she nods and jumps at me to kiss me on the cheek. She runs off in a hurry while I go and get dressed myself.

After that, I met my daughter downstairs, already sitting in her chair in the gardens, where our breakfast table was. I took my seat at the head of the table then looked at the empty chair on my right. Carter just came home yesterday and she was called on another mission on the same day.

I was going to surprise her by telling her that I had the whole day free today, I wanted to spend it with her, but she surprised me with this mission she got. I know that it's her job and all, but can't I just have a day with her without being disturbed by anyone?

After breakfast, Hazel went to her princess lessons with Elegante and I had nothing to do. So I decided to go to the music room and play around with the instruments there. You know being a princess, I learned piano, violin and guitar and I can sing. Great, huh… it comes in handy when I'm bored and have nothing to do what so ever.

I decide to write a song, hopefully it doesn't suck. Okay… how do I start this…hmmm

_I'm falling apart… _No… scratch that. _I never thought it'd be like this… _No scratch that too… oh oh… wait… I found it!

I start playing the piano and thankfully the words come along the way.

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of our mistakes_

_Yeah..._

_[Chorus]  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm fading,  
I'm half the girl I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me_

_I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
Nowhere to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from myself until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

_[Chorus]_

_It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me, It's not all in my head_

_Take what's left  
Of this girl  
Make me whole  
Once again_

_[Chorus]_

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Running in circles in my mind_

_Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_

Finally finished. I looked at the watch; it's been 2 hours already since I started writing. I actually think this song sounds good. I hope Carter likes it.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps in the music room and I know exactly who it is, but I don't turn around. The footsteps are getting closer and closer. Then Hazel jumps in front of me and "Surprises" me. "Gottcha Mommy" she says in her cute, adorable way.

I carry her and put her on my lap. "Yes you did" I say while she giggles. "So… what are you doing here so early?" I ask.

"Senor Elegante said that I finished my lessons for today… now me and mommy can play" she replies with a puppy dog face. How can anyone say no to that. I nod then I tell her to go get Mr. Elegante and tell him to bring a baseball and 2 gloves. We are going to play catch.

Hazel smiles widely as she can then she kissed me on the cheek and ran off while yelling "THANK YOU MOMMY".

I don't know what I did to deserve this wonderful little girl. She's the best daughter anyone could ever ask for. She reminds me so much of Carter.

I sigh then I walk outside to the gardens where Elegante and Hazel were waiting for me. "Here you go, mommy" she says as she handed me a glove and we start playing.

Moments later, I hear an explosion at the front gate. The guards start running towards the gate as I grab Hazel and take her to Mr. Elegante and ordered him to hide.

Suddenly, men wearing black suits barge into the gardens and they held me. I kicked them and tried to run away but I was caught. And then I was brought to the main throne room.

"Nice place you got here"

"You… I should've expected it" I say. I'm so stupid. I should've let Carter handle this.

I hear a sound and then I turn around just to find Mr. Elegante being dragged to the room and my daughter on some guy's shoulder.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" I scream at him.

He smirks and looks at me "Relax… she's just sleeping". I try to run towards him and punch him in the face but the man behind me wouldn't let go.

"LET ME GO!" I demand. Even if I know that they won't let me go.

"We can't do that now… can we… Take her away… let's see what her Carter can do to save her"

They punched Elegante and he passed out. They left him there then a guy started taking me to a helicopter. The helipad overlooked the main gate of the palace. It was shattered and guards were on the ground. I just hope that they weren't dead.

I felt the man stopping. I looked around and then I saw a hand with a cloth in it. He covered my mouth with it then… _Blackness._

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Nick Lachey or his song "What's left of me"... **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and Hope you guys come back for more... AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**PEACE OUT Y'ALL!  
**_


	5. My fault

**Really... I dont mean to brag but I'm so proud of this story... and I hope you guys like it too... Here's a new chapter and I hope it's good enough to last a while coz my hands are aching. **

**A VERY VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO **_**tatimac, TwilightBizarre, Fate-187 and Monichanz**_ **For always reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
**

**And another thanks for all who read and reviewed and favorited and story alerted this... IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! You guys are my inspiration**!

**I have a few questions down and I hope you guys dont mind tell me what you think?**

**For now... ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: _My fault_

**Previously**

I felt the man stopping. I looked around and then I saw a hand with a cloth in it. He covered my mouth with it then… _Blackness._

**Normal P.O.V**

Hours later, Elegante woke up with a headache. He was still in the throne room, he stood up and ran to the main gate of the palace. The royal guards were everywhere. "Senor Elegante, what happened… where is the queen?" A guard asked him. "The queen!" Elegante said in a hurry to reach to the royal bed chamber. Everything was true. The queen and princess were kidnapped. "Carter…" he thought.

_Ring, ring… ring, ring_

(**Bold = Carter, **_Italic = Elegante_)

**"Hello… Agent Carter Mason speaking"**

_"Carter…"_

**"Oh, hey Mr. Elegante… "**

_"Carter …I have… something to tell you"_

**"Okay, but me first… guess what? I'm coming home now… The mission Director sent me to me wasn't that dangerous. I caught the guy once we landed the helicopter. I'm going to surprise Rosie and Hazel… how are they?"**

_"ARE YOU DONE BLABBERING YET, CARTE? Ah, DIOS MIO! THE QUEEN AND PRINCESS WERE KIDNAPPED A FEW HOURS AGO"_

**"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME"**

_"What do you think I was trying to tell you?"_

**"Don't worry… I'm on my way… tell me the details when I get there"**

_Click…_

**Carter's P.O.V**

I'm AN IDIOT! If I just declined the stupid mission maybe my wife and daughter would still be safe. This is all my fault. "HURRY UP!" I scream at the helicopter, as if it could hear me, I should've used a jet but no… I had to take the helicopter… STUPID, STUPID! I had to reach the palace fast.

I finally land on the palace helipad and I look through the window to see the main gate shattered. The guards were everywhere. I turn off the engine and look at the other side to find Elegante waiting for me.

I get out of the helicopter and head to Elegante. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed.

"She came back… she had an army of men… blew up the main gate and captured the queen then… then… they took the princess and left… I… I'm sorry… I couldn't stop… them" he said in a shaky voice.

I held him by the shoulders "Do you know who took them?" I ask, trying not to break down at that moment.

He nodded "WHO?" I scream this time. "A-Alexandra J-James" he said. I let go of him and shook my head. How did this happen? … How could I be so Self-centered?

Hours later, most guards were taken to the military hospital and the elite bunch of them took place in guarding the palace. PPP agents and the director came by and we are now in the conference room.

We all take our seats round the big oval shaped table. I sat at the head of the table where Rosie usually sat when she had meetings with ambassadors and ministers. My dad was on my right and Amelia Foxx on my left. The rest of the agents were scattered along the table. The director stood up with a remote control in her hand. She pressed a button and pictures started to appear on the large screen in front of us.

"Alexandra James" the director spoke while flipping a picture. "Better known as Alexandra Estrella Jameson Kane, Daughter of General Kane". I was shocked. Now I figured out why she did what she did when Rosie invited her to dinner. Alexandra thought that by trying to seduce Rosie into sleeping with her or making out with her, our family will fall apart. But what she didn't know is that I forgave Rosie and I was thankful that Elegante was able to stop her before anything happened.

"She wants revenge" I spoke up as everyone looked at me. "She wants to break up MY family because she thinks that I'm responsible for breaking up hers and for all I know, she might be planning on taking the throne of Costa Luna".

"But, pal… How could you be the one responsible for breaking up her family?" my dad started speaking. "It's the PPP who arrested Kane and he died because he jumped off the cliff and hit the sharp rocks on the bottom"

"But, dad… I got Kane arrested in the first place… if I didn't play bait when he was trying to kidnap Rosie then maybe you wouldn't have been able to catch him" I say. I feel that this is all my fault.

"Major Mason" the director called and me and my dad responded. He was retired from being a major so he runs PPP as the director of section beta which is the highest rank after Major. Usually, after the rank of Major, comes two choices: 1. Director and 2. General, which are the highest ranks. But Dad chose to be a Director instead. After the oh so dangerous mission, I was to be promoted to either one, I would've chosen to be a General in this big ceremony but due to the circumstances, I think it will be postponed. I looked at my dad then at the Director.

"Major Carter Mason" she said again. I stood up and looked at her. "I know that this might not be an appropriate time but I would like to give you this" she said as she walked over to me with a new shiny badge that said 'General' and gave it to me. "Congratulations on being a General now" she says as I nod. Everyone clapped and cheered for me but then the director came and gave me the remote. "Our agents are now under your command as well".

I walk up to the screen then I press a button on the remote and a picture with Alexandra's Information on the side appeared.

"Alexandra James… daughter of General Kane, has held my family hostage and has submitted no request until now… she infiltrated my home and kidnapped my wife and daughter… we don't know much about her… so all we could do now, agents, is wait" I say as I put off the screen. "Stay within the palace grounds, you are dismissed" I continue as most of the agents got up, saluted me then went out the door.

Minutes later the room was almost empty, the only ones who stayed were me, Amelia, dad, director and Mr. Elegante. "It's going to be okay, pal" my dad said as he came and hugged me.

I broke down and started sobbing on my dad's shirt. I was never the kind to cry in front of anyone, but they took my family and I wasn't able to do anything to stop them.

"I was away saving some 'princess' instead of being with my family, now see what happened… this is all my fault" I say, still sobbing onto my dad's t-shirt.

Suddenly I felt a hand rub circles on my back and I pulled away from my dad to see Amelia in front of me. I hugged her as she tried to calm me down. I just sobbed on her shoulder. Everyone went out of the room and there was only me and Amelia there. I looked at her. "I thought you hated me" I tell her honestly.

"I don't hate you and I never did… I guess I was just jealous" she replied. "I know that you're going through a rough time now and I'm sorry that I've been giving you that impression that I hate you".

"It's okay" I say as I hug her. She's now a friend of mine. "I'll go to the master chambers… if there's anything… call me immediately" I tell her as she saluted me and I walked to the master chamber.

I walk to our bed and sit on the edge of it, I turn around and notice a paper, I picked it up and started reading.

_'What's left of me'_

_'… Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm fading,  
I'm half the girl I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me…'_

I finished reading it, it was a song written by Rosie. On the side of the paper was written '_I'm sorry, Carter. For being half the girl I thought I would be. I hope you forgive me_' I bet she didn't want me to read that part, but I did as tears flow from my eyes. I had everything a person would ever ask for. A complete family, a perfect wife, a beautiful daughter and a peaceful life and it was all taken from me in one night.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door, I wipe my tears and breathed deep then I opened the door. "Maj… I mean… General Mason… Alexandra James hacked into the PPP line and is requesting a word with you" an agent told me as rage crept upon me. I was angry but I ran to the conference room where the director, Amelia and my dad were waiting. I pressed a button in the remote and Alexandra James appeared in front of me.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Carter Mason" she said with a smirk on her face. "That's General Mason to you, Bitch" usually I'd watch my language but this time I didn't care.

"Whoa there now… watch your language General" she said with that same smirk on her face.

"Where are my wife and daughter?" I ask calmly. I was dying inside but I had to stay strong for my family.

"Well… here's your daughter" she said while moving away from the camera. Hazel was tied to a chair and there was duct tape on her mouth. Alexandra walked to MY daughter and removed the duct tape "Say Hi to your mommy" she said while she pointed at me through the camera.

"Mommy… pweez help me" Hazel cried as Alexandra put duct tape back on her mouth. Tears were streaming down Hazel's face. I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything's alright, but I couldn't. All I could do now was watch in silence. I fight the urge to break down and cry right then and there.

"Where's Rosalinda?" I ask with a demanding tone.

The smirk grew on Alexandra's face, I knew she did something. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I scream.

Alexandra laughed hard and turned around to signal one of her men. "Queen Rosalinda is tied up at the moment" she moves again from the camera and I say Rosie hanging by her hands on a metal pole that lifted her off the ground. Her hands had a little blood on them and her arms were full of bruises.

Alexandra continued laughing as she stood in front of the camera again. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL EVER DO" I growled at her.

"I will get my revenge, Carter Fiore – Mason. You will do everything I say or else the only place you're going to see your family in again, are body bags or the morgue… Talk to you soon" She said as she cut the connection.

Agent Foxx nodded to me that the connection was secured and she can no longer see me.

I fall down to my knees and I let my tears run down freely. "It's all my fault" I whisper.

* * *

**Ok... I know that it's kind of depressing and you guys hate that and I'm sorry. But its easier for me to write drama and tragedy that ends in happiness. I have a few questions.**

**1. What do you think is gonna happen?**

**2. Is it okay with you guys if I add a bit of violence towards Rosie in later chapters? PLEASE!**

**3. not a question but a request! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! =D**

**PEACE OUT Y'ALL!  
**


	6. What do you want me to do?

**SO! girls and maybe, probably guys... though I doubt it... I give to you Chapter 6 =D... I wrote it today cause obviously I had nothing better to do and I really hope you guys like it...**

**Anyway, well... the next chapter of this and chapter 12 of stay is going to take a while so... I hope this satisfies you till I get the next chapters up! =D**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! It means so much to me! =)**

**thousand lies**: YAY! you finally reviewed 'Cause I found you'... I'm so happy right now!

**TwilightBizarre**: I hope my update was fast enough and I hope you like it! =D

**tatimac**: wow! I could always count on you for reviewing! AWESOME! *High five*

**Monichanz**: =) You're AWESOME too! Thanks for the review! ooooohhh... that rhymed! LOL!

**Ok guys, here's the deal... PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review... it's only gonna take a minute to do that! PLEASE!**

**So... on with the story and questions are down! =D ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: _What do you want me to do?_

**Previously**

I fall down to my knees and I let my tears run down freely. "It's all my fault" I whisper.

**Carter's POV**

I feel so helpless. God only knows what she's going to do to my girls. "General Mason… what is our next move?" the director asked. I shook my head indicating that I didn't know what to do next, but she mentioned that I had to do things for her or she hurts Rosie. "All… we can do now… is… wait for her orders" I said, pulling myself off the ground. "But, Carter…" Amelia protested. "She has my family and I'm not going to risk them" I tell her.

We were joined shortly by Sophia and Mr. Elegante. Dad explains everything to them "Oh, Mija…" Sophia hugs me. Tears are still flowing from my eyes, I just couldn't stop them. "I have to do everything she says or… or… who knows what she's going to do with them" I say to everyone in the room. Those who were there were the people I trusted most. Mr. Elegante, Sophia, Amelia, Dad and the Director. My thoughts were blocked, I couldn't think clearly. Suddenly, a call was patched through to the room and it was her… Alexandra Estrella Jameson Kane.

"So… we speak again" she says with a smirk. I just nod. "So I take that as an approval that you are going to do everything I tell you to do" she continues as I nod again.

"Good… so… first thing I want you to do is… well… the king of Costa Estrella, my brother, is having a ball tomorrow evening, celebrating the 6th annual independence day. I want you to steal the crown while he's busy at the ball. Then afterwards, force him to sign this paper, in which he surrenders the throne to me." She said, still smirking.

Alexandra clicks a few things and I find a file sent to me. I open it, it's a map. "That is a map showing you the location of a few things you need… you have 24 hours to bring what I asked for, starting at mid-night. If you don't be back in time to deliver what I asked for… well… let's just say that Rosie won't be feeling well for a while" Alexandra says while laughing. The screen goes to black and I get a nod from Amelia that the connection was over.

I looked at everyone in the room then focused on my dad and Sophia. "I'm going to do it" I say as I head for the laptop. I plug my phone and connect it to the laptop and download the map onto my phone. "Pal, there has to be another way" my dad said worriedly. "It's okay, dad. I'll be fine cause I have a plan" I say as a weak smile crept upon my face.

"… and that's my plan" I say to them. The only ones now who knew about the plan was me, my dad, the director, Amelia, Sophia and Mr. Elegante. It was top secret, no one else has to know about it, or else all fails.

I'm going to get my family back, one way or the other.

"No one finds out about her… no agents, no kings or queens… None… my conversations with Alexandra stays a secret" I tell them. They all nod. Then I hear a knock on the door and I open it. Agent Jake Mendoza. A new recruit but I still feel uncomfortable towards him. Recently, we found out that there is a mole in the PPP but till now we couldn't find out who. I suspect Jake but without evidence I can't hold it against him.

"What do you want, agent?" I ask seriously.

"I just wanted to ask about what Alexandra demanded then maybe I cans help you" he said. I was shocked inside, how did he know? "Nothing really… she still didn't contact us… we're waiting for her call… you may be dismissed" I tell him as he salutes me and walk away.

I go back in the room and all of them are looking at me "Who was it?" the director asked. "Agent Mendoza" I reply.

"What did he want, pal?" my dad asked as I turned to face him. "He was asking about what Alexandra demanded… he knew she called but how?... I'm sure of it, he's the mole of the agency… I just can't prove it yet" I say.

"Don't worry about him, General…. I'll watch him closely" Amelia offered and I nodded. She left the room, assuming she was going to follow Agent Mendoza around, I tell her to take care and she nods and leaves.

"I have to pack and leave tonight at mid-night… my time limit begins there… she gave me 24 hours only so I'll have to work fast. I'm going to get some rest, wake me up at 11:30 tonight" I say and they nod.

"You will get her back, pal… I know" My dad says as he wraps his arms around me in a hug. "Thanks dad, I'm going to have some rest now" I say as I leave him and head for the main bed chamber. I got my back pack ready and put it aside then I walk to the bed and lay down on her side of the bed. I bury my face in her pillow and inhale her scent that was left on it. Still smelled like vanilla, I close my eyes and hope for the best.

**Rosie's POV**

I woke up hours after they put that cloth to my mouth and I found myself in a cell somewhere. It was her, Alexandra James… I cannot believe that this happened. Hazel is now resting in my arms after Alexandra made the deal with Carter. She had to steal the crown of the King of Costa Estrella and knowing the king of Costa Estrella, it was going to be hard. He was obsessed that his sister might come and steal the crown so he put up the toughest security there was. Elite guards everywhere, laser sensors, touch those lasers and you can say good bye to your finger, 7 inch steel doors. It will not take a miracle for Carter to enter but since I was taken, her mind might not be clear and she might go through trouble.

The lasers are so intense that it can clean cut anything that passes through it. And knowing Carter, that was going to be a problem. She is not very flexible so… you get the point.

Hazel stirs a bit in my arms which causes my back to hit the cell wall. I whimper, trying hard not to scream or my daughter will wake up. Earlier after the deal with Carter, Alexandra asked me to let go of Carter and perhaps marry her on the fact that Carter will never be able to save me, but I refused. I told her that Carter never gives up and she will save me and put her in prison for eternity and beyond. Well, I spat out the part of 'Eternity and beyond' which made her very angry. I know it's not queen like but I was angry.

She ordered her men to take Hazel back to the cell. Then she gestured something to her men and they grabbed me. I tried to wiggle out my way out of their grip but one of them slapped me hard and I fell to the ground. Then, the other man held me up and both pinned me to the wall.

Alexandra approached me and ripped the back part of my blouse and started hitting me with a whip. It hurt but there was no way I would scream. I will not give her the satisfaction of letting her know that she hurt me.

Stubbornness, a skill I had learned from Carter, when I get out of this horrid place, I'll make sure to thank her for teaching me that. Minutes passed and I lost count after 15 lashes. I felt the walls spinning but the sting was still there. Every time it hit my skin, I would feel a burn but I still wouldn't scream.

I heard silence and as I thought, she stopped.

The men turned me around to face her, "You will come around and maybe… I shall make you my queen" she said as she ordered her men to put me back in the cell.

I was thrown on the ground and the guard also threw a white shirt at me. I felt so weak.

Hazel was in the same cell, she ran to me and got on her knees. "Mommy, you okay?" she asked while in the verge of tears. I used my right hand as a support and I sat up. I held her with my other hand and pulled her to my chest. She held on to the front piece of my torn shirt and sobbed.

I ran my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down and she did. Then I lowered my head to her ear. "Shhh… sweetie… I am okay… don't worry… yo-your… mommy C-C-Carter is going to get us" I say as she calmed a bit.

The cell was empty and the only ones who were there was me and Hazel or so I thought. Suddenly a woman appears from the corner of the cell and looks at me and Hazel. "Agent Gonzales?" she asked. I recognized her. "Agent Beckett? But how?... they reported you missing a month ago… oh, Agent Foxx is going to be happy to see you" I say trying to lighten up the mood. "I was captured and was replaced by a mole, he calls himself Agent Jake Mendoza." She answered then asked "What happened to you Queen Rosalinda?" yes, she knew that Rosie Gonzales and Rosalinda Fiore was the same person. I told her what happened.

She took the shirt they threw then went and got the bucket of water which was in the cell and kneeled next to me. "I'll help you… it might not be much but it will do… till Major Carter Mason busts us outta here" she said with a smile when she mentioned Carter.

Alex (Alex Beckett) took off the shirt she was wearing and was left with a white T-shirt. She cut her shirt and soaked the cloth in the water.

I removed the torn shirt off me while trying not to wake the innocent angel in my arms.

Alex is close to me and Carter. She is like a second daughter to us since she is younger than us by 4 years. She then comes in front of me with the wet cloth in her hand, she leans so that her head is above my shoulder and she can see my back. Her shoulder is to my mouth "Bite on my shoulder because this is going to hurt" she says as I shake my head. "Rosie, please…" she pleaded, I had no choice but to do what she said. I place my mouth over her shoulder in a biting position and I close my eyes, bracing myself for the pain.

She started cleaning the wounds on my back, it was cold and gentle yet it stung a little. She finished with the cleaning as I remover my mouth from her shoulder that I did not even bite. "Is that it?" I ask. She pulls back and looks at me "That's just water… I have to put some alcohol on it **(A/N: there is alcohol which is used as a disinfectant… I just don't know the official name)**… which is going to sting so I think you'd like to take the shoulder offer now" she said as she pulled out a bottle of disinfectant from the pocket of her jacket. She poured it on a piece of cloth then looked at me, as if to ask if I am ready.

I nod and take her shoulder back to my mouth. "Here goes" she says and starts tracing my wounds with the cloth. It stung… a lot… I felt like my back was burning. I bit hard on Alex's shoulder **(A/N: I know what you're thinking… Alex from wizards… LOL!) **and she flinched, I guess I bit her hard.

"Done… one more thing left to do" she said as she pulled away. A moment later she came back with some bandages and a cream. I was still holding Hazel who slept in my arms while crying. "I'll just put this cream and wrap you in the bandage and you'll be fine" she says as she walks behind me and kneels so she can face my back.

She starts applying the cream; it doesn't hurt and it has this cool feeling that lightens the stinging sensation. "Where… did you… get all this… from?" I ask in a shaky voice. "Well… one of the things Carter taught me, is to wear jackets with hidden pockets and put a first aid kit in it" she said as she finished applying the cream and started wrapping me with the bandage. She finished that then offered to carry Hazel as I wore the shirt they had given me.

Now, here I am. Hazel is sleeping and Alex is sitting next to me. "Carter is going to get us… I am sure" I tell her. She nods.

Suddenly, a guard comes barging in the cell. He grabs Hazel and starts laughing. Me and Alex stand up and try to fight back… but another guy enters and knocks me down. I land on my back and it hurts so much that I could not stand up again.

Alex charges the man but he punches her and she hits the wall. They walk out of the cell and closed the door.

The guards walk away with Hazel, I stood up fast and ran to the bars of the cell and look out as they exit the room and they aren't visible anymore. "HAZEL!" I scream at the top of my lungs and slide down sobbing.

**Carter's POV**

"HAZEL!" I scream as I woke up. I glanced at the clock and it was 11:45. I had to get a move on. Something happened to my girls, I can feel it. The sooner I find Alexandra, the sooner I get my family back.

* * *

**TBC! Muahahahaha... ok... anyway... hope you liked it. and sorry about the violence against Rosie... It's not much though. so. questions:**

**1. What do you think is going to happen to Hazel? and dont tell me that you dont know... just guess coz honestly, I dont even know what's gonna happen to her. So help is appriciated! =D**

**2. What do you think about the PPP mole, Jake Mendoza? (No offense to any Jake Mendozas out there!)**

**3. When Alex, Hazel and Rosie get saved by Carter, do you think that Alex is going to have the guts to ask Amelia to marry her? (Yeah... think of it as a hint for the next chapters)**

**4. What do you think about the idea of war between Costa Luna and Costa Estrella over what Alexandra is making Carter do?**

**well... I guess that's all the questions for now! Please review or you can say hasta la bye-bye to the next chapter of this... nah... JK =) ! Just Pweeeeeeez review! *Puppy dog face* pweeeeeeeeez!**

**Ok... PEACE OUT!  
**


	7. Breaking and Entering

**Okay... Here's a new chapter and I hope you like it... Watching the movie 'Get smart' really inspired this chapter. Anyway... I'm sorry for the delay on 'Stay' I kinnda hit a road blo- I mean... WRITER'S block.. hehe...**

**I'm gonna try and update 'Stay' as soon as I figure out what to write in it... my focus these days is on this story and it's one I'd be always proud of! Thank you guys for all the support!**

**Quick replies:**

**TwilightBizarre**: Don't worry about it... I like it when ppl say 'Update soon' coz that means that they really read the story so it gives me motivation to continue writing :D

**Monichanz**: oh come on... We're both AWESOME! ;)

**thousand lies**: I updated and I hope you like this chapter! =D

**tatimac**: You're gonna find out what happened to Hazel in this chapter! And I hope you like this chapter, in general! And THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! ;D

**VanessaBabyS**: OMG! Like SERIOUSLY! AHHHHHHHHHHH! You're officialy my HERO! I love the reviews you wrote! I never imagined I'd get 6 straight, long reviews all at once! You made my day with those! And I updated as soon as I could... so I hope you like this one! =D

**Okay... so... please review and now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: _Breaking and entering_

**Previously**

"HAZEL!" I scream as I woke up. I glanced at the clock and it was 11:45. I had to get a move on. Something happened to my girls, I can feel it. The sooner I find Alexandra, the sooner I get my family back.

**Carter's POV**

I told them to wake me up at 11:30 P.M which was before mid-night and here I am, awake at 11:45 A.M which was almost noon. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked long at my reflection on the mirror. Then I walked back into my room and grabbed my backpack, I was ready to go. As I approached the door, someone knocked, it was my dad. "You ready, pal?" he asked. I stood straight in front of him. "Yes, sir" I say in a formal way. "I must go now" I continue as I went to the helipad, where a PPP chopper waited for me. I lost 12 hours and I only have 12 house left to get what Alexandra wanted.

I told the pilot to scram cause I was the one who will pilot it. "Be careful, General Mason" he says as he climbed off. I started the engine and headed to the location on the map that Alexandra gave me. It was an old warehouse somewhere on a deserted island. I land the chopper and head into the ware house.

As I walked inside, I saw a table with a few things on it. I walked up to it and took everything on it. There was an envelope, I opened it and it was the letter that Alexandra wanted signed by her brother, declaring the throne to her. And next to it was a phone, I looked at it and it rang.

"Hello" I say.

"Well… good to see that you're already here… do you know that you lost 12 hours in sleeping?" the voice on the other side said, I recognize the voice, it was Alexandra.

"I know. I just arrived" I say with a plain tone.

"Well… the letter you have to get sign is on the table… and after you finished everything, bring it back here… be late and your darling wife will suffer" she said as tears started to form in my eyes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I hear a muffled scream in the background _"MOMMY!" _I was shocked, what was she doing to my daughter "HAZEL!" I scream into the phone then I listen to what Alexandra is saying._ "strap her to that table and shut her up"._

"So where were we?" she asked as if nothing happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" I scream.

"Oh, don't worry about her… nothing serious is going to happen… anyway… go now because you only have 22 hours left to get me what I asked for… take the phone with you so I can contact you" she says and she was about to hang up. I speak "Let me talk to Hazel… please" I begged her. She laughed then by the looks of it, gave the phone to my daughter. "Mo-mommy" she said and obviously she was crying.

"Don't worry pal… I'm going to get you… I…" I said but was cut off when Alexandra spoke "That's all you get, Mason… Tick-tock you have 11 hours and 50 minutes till dead line. See you here at mid-night" then she hung up.

I put the phone in my pocket and ran towards my chopper then headed back to Costa Luna.

**Normal POV**

**In the meantime at Alexandra's Head Quarters:**

"Did you strap her up?" Alexandra asked one of her men and he nodded. They enter the lab where Hazel is held and see her on a table.

"Is it ready?" she asks one of her scientists. "Yes, ma'am… but it's still a prototype that hasn't been used on humans" she said to Alexandra.

"What are the results of the testing on the mice… mice and humans have the same biological structures" said Alexandra as the chart was given to her. _'After further research, we, the scientist of Pro Lab Tech concluded that the drug is working well on our lab rats, main use of the drug is forming temporary memory loss for those who take it. However, it has not been tested on humans, therefore not knowing the amount of time the drug takes place in a human body.'_

She looked at the charts and then looked at the scientist. "Do it" Alexandra stated. "But ma'am… she's just a child" the scientist protested. "If you want to keep your job, you're going to do as I say" Alexandra threatened. The scientist nodded and prepped the needle **(A/N: I know I know… but I had to write it even though I hate needles… ouch).**

Hazel was squirming on the table as the Scientist's assistant put a mask on her to calm her down. Hazel fell fast asleep as Bridgit (the scientist) started injecting the contents of the needle in the little girl's arm. Minutes later she was done and Alexandra ordered her men to put Hazel in the west suite of the HQ. (yeah… imagine a big palace on an uncharted island).

3 Hours passed, as Alexandra entered the room Hazel was in. She was waking up and Alexandra sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey sweetie" she said. "Mommy?" Hazel asked. "Yes, honey it's me" Alexandra answered, happy that the drug worked. Hazel's memory loss would crush Rosalinda and Carter and destroy their family. Or at least that's what she thought.

**Carter's POV**

_5:10 P.M_

I finally reached the island of Costa Estrella after a 5 hour flight. I had to go back to Costa Luna and use a jet, it was faster. Usually a helicopter trip from Costa Luna to Costa Estrella took 8 hours and I lost so much time that I had to use a jet to get there faster. I landed in Costa Estrella Airport and rented a car and drove to the palace. Little do they know about what really brings me here.

_6:30 P.M_

That bastard, he put his palace an hour and 20 minutes away from the airport. I was losing a lot of time. It's a good thing that the sun sets at 6 in Costa Estrella and the ball starts at 6:30, lucky me.

I stopped the car a few meters away from the palace and ran to a garden shed located 12 meters away from the palace walls. I pulled out my binoculars to see what I'm up against. "Armed guards" I whispered to myself. I'd love to figure out a way in.

Rosie talked to me about this place before and she mentioned a lot of things. Like lasers, big and huge and vicious guard dogs and elite guards with big guns. She knows all that because King what's-his-name tried to flirt with her when she came for a visit 2 years ago. I bet he wanted to impress her with the security systems he has, I mean, who the heck tries to impress a girl, with security system crap.

She told me that he told her that she would feel safe in his palace as she would in his arms. Safe? More like suffocated from his over security. And in his arms? I'm surprised she could fight the urge to kick him in the crotch right then and there. Hmmm… Arms… the only arms she should be in, are mine. Oh, crap… I have to focus on my mission.

I watch the gates as the guests enter the palace.

I got a plan to sneak in. I walk into the garden shed and change into a black silk dress which was long and had a huge slit on the side that showed off my leg. I don't wear dresses, but for Rosie, I'd do anything. After I put on the dress, I wear the wig that came along with it. I should thank Mr. Elegante for putting this in my backpack.

I strap my gun to mu thigh, don't worry it's just a tranquilizer gun, I'm not really in to killing people.

I put on a few jewelry and I was ready for the ball. My backpack was a bit big so I couldn't just carry it with me, they're gonna be suspicious. So I had an idea. The palace bathroom window.

I walked to the side of the palace since the map I obtained from the PPP about the palace said that the bathroom window was on the right side of the palace, 3rd window from the left. I headed there and thankfully the window was open.

I assembled a crossbow, and shot an arrow with my bag hung on it 3cm below the window pane, Now all I had to do was, get in to the party.

I walked to the main gate and they asked for my name. I stood there shocked, I was so stupid. I forgot to let the PPP get me on the list. What am I going to do. "Layla Brown" someone spoke into my ear piece. Man, I forgot I had that. "Layla Brown" I tell the guard and he searched for my fake name on his list.

Moments later, he nodded and said "Welcome Miss Layla… Enjoy the ball" as he opened the door and I entered.

The place was huge. But I had to find the king dude for information on the crowns whereabouts. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. But suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder and when I turn around "Hello… I'm King Emilio Kane de la Costa. King of Costa Estrella… and you, my lady… who might you be" he said as he grabbed my hand and started kissing the back of it. Ewwww… Gross King Cooties.

"I am Layla Brown" I say, pulling my hand back politely. "Ahhh…. Layla Brown, Duchess of Maldovia **(A/N: Just made that up…LOL) **It's a pleasure to finally meet you" he says, smirking seductively. _'Ew… dude… I have a wife' _I thought.

"The pleasure is all mine" I reply politely. It's a good thing that I attended the princess classes with Hazel once. Hey, you can't block out EVERYTHING Mr. Elegante says… I was actually listening to him at some point.

_7:20 P.M_

I approximately had 4 hours and 40 minutes left till dead line. The music started to play as Emilio took my hand "Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to" I say as we take the dance floor. We sway, right and left and spin and twirl then the music changed and became slower. We slowed down and I rested my head on his chest.

"So… how intense is your security here?" I ask, trying to sound random. He looked at me with a confused look "I mean… how do I know that I'm going to feel safe in your palace like I am in your arms?" I clarify for him. _I can't believe that I just said that. _A smile grew upon his face as I asked my question.

"Don't worry, dear. I have lasers everywhere, and elite guards and guard dogs are roaming the palace. There is no way that anything bad is going to happen tonight" he says and leans in, but I move my face quickly and rest my head on his shoulder.

"So… where is that shiney crown of yours?" I ask again but this time he just blurts it out without questioning my motives.

"It's in the guest house. No one will ever think about finding it there" he says as he laughs. I smirked. Now I know where to find the crown but how am I going to get his signature on the letter. He smirked and gave me an idea about what I should do.

"well… how about you meet me back at you chambers at about… hmmm… 8:30 and then maybe we can discuss some business matters" I say seductively as I show some cleavage. If Rosie sees me now, she's going to defiantly kill me for this, but I had to do it and it seems like the king understood what I was hinting and he nodded. And as I was about to leave, he pulled my hand "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the little lady's room then we'll meet at your chambers by 9:30" I say as I go looking for the lady's room. I finally found it and as I entered, there were 3 other ladies in there so I waited for them to go out.

15 minutes later, the bathroom was empty. I walked to the window and grabbed my back pack then changed into short shorts and black fit long sleeved shirt and converse.

I wore my back pack then jumped out from the bathroom window. I walked around the walls with my back pressed against the wall and reached the guest house.

I hid behind a big tree surrounded by bushes and looked through my binoculars. There were 6 huge guards with vicious looking guard dogs. There was no way I could pass through them easily. There's got to be another way in.

"6 guards and dogs… I'm going to need another way in" I tell my dad through the ear piece.

"Stand by, Pal… I'm going to find you something" My dad said as he started looking for another way in.

I waited then he spoke again "I've got it, pal. There is one other entrance"

"What kind of entrance?" I ask.

"The kind where you're gonna want to throw your shoe out afterwards" He said as I changed back to the heels I wore earlier in the ball. There's no way am I gonna sacrifice my converse.

_7:45 P.M_

The sewers? This was the other entrance? Well… it's a good thing I changed back to the heels.

I turned on my flash light as I start walking down the sewers. Dad sent me the map of the sewers and the point where it will lead me directly to the 2nd hall of the guest house, then I have to make my way to the room where pretty boy keeps his crown. Which is right down the corner.

I heard a noise so I pointed the light of my flash light to a corner. UGHHHH…. Rats… not enough that there is poop.

You know what… I never saw James Bond or the dude from Mission Impossible in rats or poop… let along rats and poop.

I direct the light to the other side. "Oh…. Look… A rat riding on a piece of poop" I say as I hear my dad laughing.

"Oh… come on, pal… it's just a storm drain" he says as I groan. My family is in danger and here I am talking about rats and poop.

I finally reach my destination. "Dad, I'm here" I tell him.

"Good, now place the freezing device on the 3rd wire" he says as I get a device made to freeze a picture on a security cam for diversion. It's an awesome thingy. I place it then walk 15 steps forward.

"Done... now what?" I ask him.

"Place 4 pin bombs in the shape of a square then blow it up. The charges are small but there are enough to create a whole in the floor of the guest house." He says as I did what he told me to.

The bombs explode, making me and entrance to the guest house. The loud music from the main palace, covers up the sound of the explosion.

I lift myself up from the "Storm drain" as dad calls it and sit in the edge of the hole. Then I change back into my converse. "Pal… use the mini smoke bomb to detect the lasers so you can maneuver your way past them" My dad tells me as I search for it. Once I found it, I activated it and slid it across the room.

WOW! Those are a lot of lasers. I slid my back pack across, too. And I started maneuvering my way through it.

Suddenly, I made a bad move and my leg hit a part of the laser. The problem is that I'm still in the middle of it. My leg was bleeding so I took the bandana that was in my pocket and wrapped it around my leg to stop blood from spilling.

"These are high intensity lasers, Pal. So whatever part of you that touches it, gets sliced off… be careful" my dad said as I continued my way and finally reached the other side. I grabbed my backpack "Gee thanks dad… you could've told me that before I injured my leg" I tell him as I head for the Crown room.

I reached the door to the room and I entered. The room was empty and had one big volt in it. I walked to it and it said to enter a pass code. I connect it to my phone and tell my dad to start deciphering it.

A minute later "The code is 120382… the king's birth date" he says as I entered the code. Great… the volt opened and I took the crown and put it in my backpack. As I was on my way out "Pal, a silent alarm was triggered when you hit that laser. Better get out of there quick. There is a window on the right across the hall you came in from. And since the alarm was triggered, the lasers went down so it's a clear way" my dad said as I made my way to the other side.

Before reaching the corner. I heard footsteps so I stopped and pulled my Tranquilizer gun and got it on standby.

I pointed it straight as the huge figure stepped in front of me…

* * *

**Ok... TBC! mwahahaha... i'm mean... anyway, I hope it isn't boring and i really hope you guys like it...**

**So... for this chapter... no questions... but I have a request!**

** PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ PWEEEEEEEEEEEZ REVIEW! is (it's) fow (for) Hazel! *Puppy dog face* (Works like a charm) =D**

**PEACE OUT!  
**


	8. 24

**Well... Here's a new chapter and I'm writing the next chapter as I'm uploading this. I really hope you like this and please review! =D and about 'stay'... I'm writing chapter 12 which is the final chapter of the story and it's going to be loooooooooong so I need time to write it! That's why... please keep yourself entertained and occupied with 'cause I found you'... 3  
**

**Quick replies:**

**MrSayWHATever**: LOL! dont worry... I'll kill Alexandra but not now... Hope u like this chapter =D

**TwilightBizarre**: I finally updated! I hope u like this chapter too =)

**tatimac**: Thank you! 3

**VanessaBabyS**: You are awesome! I LOVE your LOOOONG reviews! I always enjoy reading them... and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! 3 3 =)

**Monichanz**: =D I'm sorry that I was a little late in updating... but I'm writing as fast as I could... fow (for) Hazel... Hope u like it!

**thousand lies**: Alexandra is a psychopath... she's Kane's daughter. The whole family is whack... LOL! hope u like this chapter!

**Death Eaters rule**: I'm glad that my story is the first PPP story you like... it's an honor! =)

**wolfgurl211**: YAY! You're reviewing my story again! I'm SO HAPPY!

**SO... ON with the stowy (Story)! LOL! **

* * *

Chapter 8: _24_

**Previously**

I pointed it straight as the huge figure stepped in front of me…

**Carter's POV**

I pulled the trigger and the tranquilizer dart shot was directed to his neck. He was just one of those buff guards. He's scary. Seconds passed as he fell down in front of me. I dragged him to the Crown room and locked him up in there. And let me tell you, he wasn't a light guy. I bet he weighed a ton or so.

I ran back to the window and jumped out of it. It was 8:25 and 5 minutes more till my meeting with the King.

"Dad, I need you to shut down the alarm for at least 30 minutes" I tell my dad. "I'll try" he said as I made my way through the bushes to King Bastard's chamber. As I walked through the bushes in his garden, my dad spoke again. "Pal… I was able to disable the alarms but you only have 15 minutes till it goes back on again." He says in a worried tone. "That's more than enough for me. Don't worry dad… I'll be fine" I reply as I kept on running till I saw the window of his chambers.

I used my bow and arrow to shoot a rope up to his window and climb it. Once I finally reached the porch, I knocked on the glass door and he came to open it. "What took you so long my dar-" he said but then he stopped talking once I pointed my tranquilizer gun to his face which he thought was real.

"I-I can call security right n-now" he said stuttering.

I hated doing this but it is for my family "Oh… You're head will be blown to pieces before you could yell security" I say in an evil way. He raised his hands up and looked at me. He had fear in his eyes. "o-o-okay.. what do you w-want?" he asked.

I reached for my pocket with my other hand and handed him the letter that Alexandra gave me. "Sign this" I said as he took the letter and read it.

"My sister sent you… I should've known… she wants the throne… Kill me but I'm never going to sign this" he says as he drops the paper from his hand and stand straight. I felt my eyes fill with tears. "please… just sign it…" I say as I lowered my gun and put it back on the strap on my thigh.

I picked up the paper and handed it to him. "Please, King Emilio… please sign it" I say again.

He looked at me and tilted his head a bit "How could I miss it?... You're Queen Rosalinda's wife… aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded as I contained my tears and stopped them from falling. "What did my sister do? I'm sure she did something… tell me and I'll help you… please" he said. He was different than the first time I met him. He acted like a stupid person but I bet it's a strategic thing.

"Tell me what happened" he said as I started explaining everything. I was usually all tough and strong when it comes to my missions but this was the hardest.

"… and now she has my family" I say as he nodded and took the paper. He signed it and gave it to me. "Pal the alarms are going to start in 10 seconds… you have to get out of there" I hear my dad on my ear piece. _Crap… _I forgot about that. I looked at Emilio and told him about the alarm and as soon as he called his guards, the alarm shut down completely.

"I will help you get your family back as long as you capture my sister and send her to a place where she cannot hurt anyone anymore" he said as we shook hands on it. I looked at my watch and it was 9 P.M already.

"I have 3 hours to get to the warehouse… I need to use the fastest jet you have" I say as he walks out of his palace and waiting for us was a helicopter. "Ride this. It's faster to the airport and there, the pilot is going to take you to the black eagle which is our fastest military jet… Good luck… General Mason" he said as I entered the helicopter.

5 minutes later I reached the airport and the pilot took me to the 'Black Eagle'. I entered it and started taking off. I headed towards the island where the warehouse is located. I just wish I won't be too late.

**Rosie's POV**

Hours passed by and it was night time. I looked out the window of the cell I was in with Alex and all I could see was the ocean. I lean on the wall and slide down and look at the gate of the cell. "What could… th-they have do-done to her?" I ask while stuttering. I was crying from the moment they took Hazel away from my arms. By now, my face is dry as I couldn't cry anymore.

Alex came and knelt in front of me and hugged me as I start sobbing again on her T-shirt. And as I've said before, Alex is like a second daughter to me and Carter. "Don't worry, Rosie. I promise, if they touch one hair on her head… they're gonna pay… I promise" she says as I continue sobbing on her T-shirt.

Minutes later, a guard came into our cell with a smirk on his face. It was the same guard who took Hazel away. I stood up, furious. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?" I scream and suddenly Alexandra enters "You mean… MY daughter" she said as Hazel came in from behind Alexandra. I ran towards her and hugged her tight. "Mommy… who is this wady (lady)?" she asked while looking at Alexandra.

I pulled back, shocked at what I heard Hazel say. She just called Alexandra 'Mommy'. I stood up and faced Alexandra as the guard grabbed me from my hands and pinned them on my back. "What have you done with my daughter?" I ask her. She laughs and looks at me "It's a new drug used for causing temporary memory loss and since your daughter was the first to test it out as a human specimen, and I'm not so sure about the side effects" Alexandra said with a smirk on her face.

"You MONSTER!" I scream as I attempt to attack her. The guard stopped me as I felt a heavy hand go across my face and I fell to the ground. Alex came and helped me up as I held my cheek which was sore. It is going to bruise.

"Don't worry dear… you will soon be joined by your so called, wife… she couldn't even save you or your daughter. And to think… she was promoted to General…" Alexandra said as I attempt another attack. This time, I was able to slap her hard across the face, before her guards were able to stop me.

She fell down hard as she held her now bruised cheek. My daughter ran towards her "Mommy" she cried as she held onto Alexandra.

At that moment, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. My own daughter, siding with that… that lady. I fell on my knees at the sight of my daughter hugging Alexandra. My tears ran down when I thought I didn't have more tears to shed.

"That's what you get for standing up against me" Alexandra spoke as she stood up and walked out of the cell.

Alex held me again as I cried. "I promise you, Rosie. I'll get revenge on what they did" she said as I shook my head. "I… I just wa-want my d-daughter back and I will turn the other cheek" I said in a shaky voice.

At that moment… I thought about Carter. I just hope that she's okay.

**Carter's POV**

2 hours and 59 minutes passed. I had 1 minute left till dead line and it's a good thing that I'm already landing this thing. It landed and I had 45 seconds left to reach the warehouse.

_00:00:40_

I ran through the thick bushes, using a saber to cut through them and make my way. Why did I have to land on the opposite side of this damned island?

_00:00:30_

I kept on running and I was getting closer to the ware house, by the second.

_00:00:15_

I finally reached the ware house when suddenly, 2 huge Doberman pinschers appeared in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks as I slowly pulled the tranquilizer gun from the holster which was strapped to my thigh.

_00:00:10_

I shot one and he was knocked out fast but as I turned around to shoot the other one. He jumped on me and tackled me to the ground. The dog bit my hard on the arm as I struggle to get loose.

I was finally able to get rid of him and shoot him with the tranquilizer I had.

_-00:00:15_

I entered the warehouse just to see that Alexandra and a few of her men were already waiting for me there. I looked at my watch and I was 15 seconds late. She won't count 15 seconds, right?

"You're late" she said with a smirk on her face. "What… I'm only 15 seconds late" I protested. "No, actually… You're an hour late. This island is on another time zone, therefore, the time difference between Costa Estrella and this island is an hour" she says as the smirk on her face grows.

"I-I didn't know that" I say truthfully. I kept my head down, knowing that I have failed Rosie. God only knows what Alexandra is going to do to her. "Please… don't hurt Rosie" I say as I walked closer to Alexandra holding the back pack which held the Crown and the letter.

I placed it on the table which Alexandra was standing behind.

She ordered her one of her men to open the bag and check. He pulled out the crown and letter and placed them on the table. "I'm impressed… you were able to get the Crown and make my brother sign my letter… I under estimated you, General" she said as she examined the crown and letter.

"And don't worry about Rosie. I won't hurt her anymore. I'll just give her time to heal, because what kind of person would I be if I don't let my cousin heal from her… recent injuries" She said with a smirk.

"Cousin? What do you mean?" I ask, confused. How could a person as sweet as Rosie be related to something like Alexandra?

"Oh… you didn't know?... My father… General Kane was King Carlos's Younger brother" she said.

"King Carlos may he rest in peace" The men said together. "You Morons!" Alexandra screamed at them. King Carlos was Rosie's father and General Kane was her uncle. "Well… I wouldn't exactly call Rosie, my cousin. She's more like, my half sister." She said while laughing this time.

"…" I opened my mouth to talk but she cut me off. "I know what you're going to ask. Don't worry… I'll explain" she said but I didn't want to hear anymore of her lies. I jumped forward and tackled her but one of her men held me and twisted my arm behind my back. "well… how about, you let my mother explain it to you" she said and obviously she's furious.

Suddenly, I saw Hazel running into the warehouse. She ran and hugged Alexandra's legs. "Oh… meet my daughter" Alexandra said as she pushed Hazel, gently towards me. "Mommy, who is this wady (lady)?" Hazel asked Alexandra. WTF was going on here? "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" I scream but I couldn't move since my arm was still being twisted by the man behind me. "Well… I thought that you're daughter would be perfect specimen to experiment this new drug I'm developing. It causes memory loss and helps me manipulate the minds of those I use it on." She said but then Hazel collapsed right then and there.

"You can have her now" Alexandra said and started walking away. "I'M GONNA GET MY REVENGE!" I scream but then I felt a fist collide with my face and I fall down. I saw them all walking away, leaving Hazel behind. I try to crawl to her but I couldn't. I had to concentrate on getting some of my strength. "dad…" I say as my world turns into _blackness._

_

* * *

_

**Pweeeeeez Review so you can know how the heck is Alexandra related to Rosie! I'm evil... =)**

**And... here's a hint of something to come in this story... Hazel's first crush. (BTW imagine that Hazel is a mini Rosie (demi) and Hazel's crush is a mini Carter (Selena). Surf the internet and check some pics of selena and demi when they were little kids). That's gonna be cute! **

**Pweeeez review... fow (for) Hazel and hew (her) Kuash (crush)! LOL! Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!  
**


	9. The great rescue

**So... A new chapter is here! Yeah! so... I'm a bit disappointed on the Review rate but I'm GREATFULL THAT MOST OF YOU TOOK TIME AND REVIEWED! It means a lot to me... THANKS!**

**Quick Replies:**

**MrSayWHATever**: I know how you feel... I want to kill her too... but dont worry... she'll die but not yet =D Thanks for reviewing!

**tatimac**: It's a bit weird, good weird, that most of my readers usually don't expect some of the events of my story... NICE! Thanks for reviewing and Hope u like this chap.! =)

**Death Eaters rule**: Yeah... but I'm not Evil... I'm a really nice and sweet person... But my brain on the other hand is VERY EVIL! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**wolfgurl211**: YAY! U reviewed again! And I'm glad u loved the story! hope u like this chapter too!

**VanessaBabyS**: My HERO! LOL! No matter what happens... Ur reviews always make me smile! Hope u like this one!

**TwilightBizarre**: Thanks for reviewing! Hope u like this chapter!

**I know that you ALL want to kill Alexandra and I will kill her in later chapters.**

**For now... On wit (with) the stowy (story)!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: _The great rescue._

**Previously**

"You can have her now" Alexandra said and started walking away. "I'M GONNA GET MY REVENGE!" I scream but then I felt a fist collide with my face and I fall down. I saw them all walking away, leaving Hazel behind. I try to crawl to her but I couldn't. I had to concentrate on getting some of my strength. "dad…" I say as my world turns into _blackness._

_**Carter's POV**_

I woke up and found myself on my bed in the palace in Costa Luna. I wish that all that happened was just a bad dream and I just woke from it.

I got dressed, wore my converse and ran out of the room and headed to the Conference Room. I entered and saw my dad, Sophia, Mr. Elegante, Amelia and the director.

"Pal… you okay?" My dad stood up and asked me. I held my cheek and it still hurt from the punch that idiot guy gave me while in the warehouse. "So everything was real?" I ask with a shaky voice. They all nod at the same time.

"Where's Hazel?" I ask. They all look at each other then Sophia stood up and hugged me. "Hazel is in the ICU unit in the hospital." She said as tears escape my eyes. "What? Why?... What happened?... All I remember was that, I blacked out and then I wake up to find myself here" I say as the director called me to sit on the chair facing my dad.

"Dad, what's going on?" I ask, fearing that something bad happened.

"Well… I have good news and bad news, pal" My dad started. "I want to hear the bad first" I say as he nodded.

"Pal… Hazel is in the ICU unit because they found a drug in her system that spread all over her body and caused her to collapse. Her blood is contaminated and we need to change it by giving her compatible blood which is going to be from either of the parents, which means you or Rosie…" he said as I nod. "The problem is that… no one in this room has Hazel's same blood type. Not me, or Sophia or even you. I know that you are the one who donated the eggs and the sperms came from a sperm bank but Hazel's got Rosie's blood and the only one who can save her is Rosie." He said and I start crying again.

"Mija…" Sophia started. "We have to rescue Rosalinda so we can save Hazel. And I trust you with every fiber of my being. You can do it" she said as she hugged me.

"Listen pal… we're gonna get Rosie and capture Kane's daughter and then we can live peacefully like we always said we would" he said and I stood up. "I'll save Rosie… but how much time does Hazel still have?" I say and look around.

"3 days… she's still in a semi-coma and if we don't give her the blood soon she… she might…" he started saying. "DON'T SAY IT!" I yell. "I'll bring Rosie back… anyway… what's the good news?" I ask.

"The good news is that… the tracking device is working and we are currently tracing Alexandra's whereabouts" Amelia spoke up. "And by the way… you were right about Jake Mendoza… I caught him sending information to Alexandra and now he's in prison for life with hard labor" she said trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Good" I smiled back "Now… let's go get Rosie" I say as everyone cheered and went out of the room, but before they all want out. I told Sophia to stay and grabbed Mr. Elegante since he was a really good friend to Sophia and King Carlos when he was still alive.

They all left the room and only me, Sophia and Mr. Elegante were there. "I… I need to ask you something, mama" I say to Sophia. Well… she's the one who asked me to call her 'Mama'. And I'm thankful for that since my mom died when I was young.

"Anything, Mija" she said. "And why do you need me here for?" Mr. Elegante asked. "I just do" I tell him.

"A-Alexandra told me that… that… Rosie was her… half sister… i-is that true?" I ask hesitantly. Mr. Elegante put his hand on his mouth, acting shocked. Sophia slapped him on his shoulder gently then she looked at me and nodded. "How?" I ask.

"Years ago, before Rosie was born. General Kane… he… he raped me and that's why Carlos, his older brother and my husband, banned Kane from Costa Luna. And he said that if Kane ever came anywhere near us, that… the guards have permission to kill him." She said as I listened, shocked. "I got pregnant that year and Carlos said that we can keep the baby because it's not the baby's fault… Then 9 months later… Alexandra was born but when she turned 2 years old. Kane kidnapped her and we couldn't find her. We looked for her for so long but we couldn't find her or Kane. Then me and Carlos decided to make our own baby and we got, Rosalinda" she continued. "I thought that Alexandra was dead till the day she kidnapped Rosalinda and identified herself as Kane's daughter".

She started crying as me and Mr. Elegante came close to her and hugged her. "Don't worry, mama. I'll get Rosie back and we'll save Hazel… I promise" I tell her as I left the room and headed for the gardens where my dad was.

"Did he arrive yet?" I ask my dad as the new main gate opened. We had to replace it since the old one was shattered into pieces when Alexandra came here and took my family away.

3 big hummers entered and out of one of them. King Emilio stepped out and he shook hands with my dad and me. "Thank you for being here" I tell him as he nod.

Out of the other 2 cars, 10 men stepped out and were introduced as the Special Elite Guards of Costa Estrella or SEGCE. We took them to the conference room where 20 of the best PPP agents waited. We might just be 36 people but we were the best. We had 10 of the best SEGCE and 20 of the best PPP agents, and me, my dad, Amelia, the director, king Emilio and Mr. Elegante.

Yes, you heard me right. Mr. Elegante is going with us to rescue Rosie and capture Alexandra. But before going off to save my wife. My dad took me to the hospital and get a shot to prevent rabies cause that dog bit me and to put medicine on the wound so it won't get infected.

I'll tell you. I'd rather face 20 of Alexandra's men than to get an injection. '_OUCH!' _I yelled mentally as the needle penetrated my skin. After that the nurse put a disinfectant cream on the place where the dog bit me and then wrapped it in a bandage. It had a burning sensation to it but I have to put up with it.

"Are you sure you can do this pal?" My dad asked and I nodded "Yeah… let's go get my wife back" I say as we rode the car and headed to the airport where the others were waiting.

We reached the airport where the carrier plane waited. We were to ride the plane and parachute down to the island where my wife is captured. I entered the plane with the others and we sat there as the plane took off. Guns were given to all of us, even me and I mean real guns. Not my normal tranquilizer gun which looked like a real gun but a real gun which looked like a real gun. "I can't… I'm not going to use this" I say as I handed it back to the director.

"Carter… you have to… so you can protect yourself… men down there are armed and dangerous" the director said as she handed it back to me. I took it. I'll use it for protection but I won't kill anyone.

3 and a half hours passed then the PPP pilot told us that we were on target.

We all strapped our parachutes as the Director opened the door. "We jump when the light turns green" she said as we all nod.

Moments later, the light by the door turned green as me and my dad headed towards the door. We jumped out first as the others followed.

We landed somewhere beside the big fort or palace or whatever you want to call it. The agents who were with me started entering the building. We raided it. Me and Amelia were a team. My dad and the director were a team and the rest parted into teams of 2. We communicated through the ear pieces. We heard shots fired and I hoped that no one was killed. "Pal… I just got information that the cells are to the west and Rosie is in it."

"Roger that dad… I'm heading there." I said as me and Amelia head to the west side of the palace or fort or whatever you want to call it.

We reached there and as we turned the corner. Shots started to fire. A bullet hit my shoulder as we ran to cover behind the wall.

I cut a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my shoulder to put pressure on the bullet wound. Amelia turned around and shot the guard right in the chest. He fell as we walked to the door. I took the keys from his lifeless body. I couldn't believe that he was killed right in front of me. But I had to stay strong, for Rosie and Hazel who could be dying right now.

I opened the door and then the gate to the cell. I entered and the cell seemed empty then suddenly, someone tackled my and pressed their hands to my throat. I opened my eyes to find Rosie strangling me. "Rosie….. it's… me… Carter" I say while trying hard to breath.

She lifted her hands off me as I sat up. She was still on my lap. "OH MY! CARTER!" she screamed as she pressed her lips hard against mine.

Her hands were wrapped around my neck as my hands held her hips. We broke the kiss and stood up. I hugged her and she winced in pain. I pulled back and looked at her face. She had a bruise. "Rosie… what happened? What's wrong?" I ask then I notice that she is wrapped in bandages.

"I will tell you later but now we have to get out of here" she says and I nod. Amelia walked up behind me and looked at me and Rosie. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around and I smiled at Rosie.

"A-Alex" she said as she turned around to find her girlfriend of 3 years behind her. They kissed and I went to Alex and hugged her. Then I kissed her on her forehead. She was like a second daughter to me and Rosie.

After our short reunion. I hear my dad on my earpiece. "Pal… We have to get out of here. There's a bomb and the place will self destruct in 3 minutes… GET OUT!" He said and I pulled Rosie with me and Amelia and Alex behind us.

"DAD… did you capture Alexandra?" I ask as I was running towards the exit.

"Yes, pal… now come on… Get out… the chopper is waiting in the main entrance… 2 minutes till this place explodes. HURRY" he screamed.

We finally got to the main entrance and entered the chopper. "The chopper's one person too heavy… It'll take time to lift off." The pilot tells us. "BULLSHIT….WE DON'T HAVE TIME…" My dad screams. Then I recall seeing a small military helicopter near to the main entrance.

I jumped off the chopper as Amelia followed me. "We can lift off now" the pilot screamed.

"CARTER… GET BACK HERE" My dad and Rosie screamed at the same time. "AMELIA!" Alex screamed.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO GO NOW… ME AND AMELIA WILL BE FINE… JAMES… FLY THIS THING ALREADY!" I scream to Rosie then tell the Pilot to fly the chopper and get out of this blasted place.

My dad understood when I nodded at him. Rosie almost jumped out but my dad caught her and ordered the pilot to leave. "CARTER!" I heard her scream but the chopper was high and it was leaving.

I grabbed Amelia's hand and we headed to the helicopter I saw earlier and I started the engine. And we were starting to lift off…

**Rosie's POV**

"CARTEEEEEER!" I scream as I heard a huge explosion. This already happened to me once. I rode a helicopter and left a loved one behind. That was the time that Major Mason took me with him to the PPP HQ for the first time.

But now it's different. Before, I left my mother knowing that I'll see her again. But now… that might be the last time I see My Carter.

* * *

**The end... No I'm kidding! There are more chapters to come and to read those... I need 8 reviews or more for the next chapter. I'm already writing chapter 11.**

**Hope it's not too boring! =D**

**PEACE OUT!  
**


	10. Edelweiss

**Okay... so... new chapter after 8 reviews, Hope you guys like it. While I'm posting this... i'm writing chapter 11 so hopefully i finish that. Anyway... here is where you guys meet... samantha... Hazel's crush... LOL!**

**Quick Replies:**

**MrSayWHATever**: WOW! you review fast! me likey.. LOL! and about 'Stay'... I'm writing chapter 12 which is the longest and final chapter of that story so it'll be up after 5 days or so. Sorry for the delay, so please entertain yourself with this new chapter of 'Cause I found you'... hope you like it! =D

**darkangelballer17**: I updated as soon as I could... hope u like this one! =)

**tatimac**: We all hate studying! And OMG... my skool starts after 4 days... T_T... wish me luck in stupid skool! and I hope u like this chapter! =D

**TwilightBizarre**: Sorry about the confusion thingy... I'm even confused when I write... LOL! hope u like this chapter! =)

**full360-2b-me**: No I didnt blow them up... I have a more elaborate plot for this story... so keep reading to find out =D

**wolfgurl211**: Thank you! Now I hope u like this new one! =D

**lizdreamz18**: LOL! I was humming the mission impossible theme while writing! =D

_**VanessaBabyS**_: SO disappointed that u didnt review the last chapter! I hope that u r reading it though! =D

**ON with the STOWY!**

* * *

Chapter 10: _ Edelweiss_

**Previously**

But now it's different. Before, I left my mother knowing that I'll see her again. But now… that might be the last time I see Carter.

**Rosie's POV**

I looked out the window as I continue to see fire and smoke from it. I stop resisting Major Mason's grip and just started crying. "I just got her back and now I lost her again." I say as I held onto him.

"Think again" Alex said as she pointed out the window with a huge smile on her face.

I looked out and saw a small red helicopter with Carter and Amelia inside. I smiled and I'm thankful that Carter is Alive.

Hours later, we finally reached the airport of Costa Luna where my mother and Mr. Elegante waited. We landed and as soon as the door opened I leaped into my mother's arms, hugging her tight. "I'm glad you're okay, Mija" she told me as she hugged me once again.

Moments later, Major Mason and the director come out with Alexandra in handcuffs. He brought her in front of me and my mother.

"Hola… Mama" she said as she was looking at my mother. What was going on? I looked at my mother, confused. "Don't you call me that… you were dead to me once you laid hand on Rosalinda and Hazel" My mother replied as Major Mason took her away. "mama… what was that about?" I ask. "Rosalinda… How can I explain this to you…" My mother struggled with her words but then she sighed "Alexandra is your… sister and General Kane is your father's brother." She explained "2 years before you were born… General Kane… raped me and I had Alexandra and when she turned 2, General Kane kidnapped her… I… I am sorry that I did not tell you this before" she said. But I hugged her and told her that it was okay.

Finally after a few minutes. Carter and Amelia landed their helicopter and Carter ran out of it to hug me again. I tried to ignore the pain but I couldn't. I let out a little whimper as Carter let me go. She looked worried. But then I saw blood running from her shoulder. "We should get that fixed" I say as I pull her, my mother and Mr. Elegante to one of the cars and we drove to the hospital. The ride was silent as we reached there.

We all stepped out as I took Carter to the inside. I told them to tend to her ASAP and they took us to a room where they pulled a bullet out of Carter's shoulder and stitched the wound. She was fine now. Then I noticed that she had a bandage around her arm. I asked about what happened and she told me about the dog that bit her. I giggled since I knew how she was scared of needles but then it faded once I saw her sad face.

I realized that there was something missing and I started panicking. "Carter… Where is Hazel?" I ask in the verge of tears.

She sighs and holds me in her arms while trying to avoid touching my back. "Rosie…" she started and by the tone of her voice, something bad happened. She held my hand and kissed it "Rosie… Hazel is in the ICU unit here in the hospital." She said "Alexandra gave her a kind of drug that caused her to think that Alexandra is her mother… but the drug wasn't tested on humans before so she tested it on Hazel. So Hazel's blood got infected by some sort of chemical and was contaminated and they need to change her blood and the only one with a compatible blood type with her is… you" she continued and I started crying "I'll do it now… come on Carter" I said as I took her hand. She led me to the ICU unit and told them about the blood transfusion. They agreed once I tested positive for the same blood type.

They took Hazel back to a normal room since she was going to be okay and they put me in a bed next to hers.

They stuck a needle in my arm and attached it to a tube that leads to something and they attached a needle and tube to Hazel's arm too. Carter was with me in the room, holding my hand. "The transfusion will take place in 6 to 7 hours… we have to do it slow… if we transfer the blood too fast there might be complications" the doctor said as Carter nodded. "It's okay, doctor as long as My daughter will be okay" I say while looking at my daughter's body.

"She's lucky that Joe Mason was able to get her here before the toxin in her blood took effect on her body… and when we tested her blood there were traces of chemicals and a toxin that was extracted from the skin of a Brazilian lizard. That toxin causes memory loss… but since we were able to transfuse the blood this soon… her memory is going to be fine" he said as he went out of the room. I was lying on my back on the bed. It hurt since the wounds of the whip were still a bit recent.

"Carter" I say in almost a whisper, but she heard me.

"hmmm" she replies.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask as I start crying again.

"Well… we're going to go home after Hazel is better and then we'll live happily ever after." She says sweetly. I turn on my side because the pain on my back is too much to bear right now.

"Honey… what happened?" she said as she sat on the bed beside me and put her arm around my waist. "Nothing happened, Carter." I say as I close my eyes and sleep.

I woke up in what seemed to be hours later. I opened my eyes and saw Carter sitting on a chair between mine and Hazel's bed. He was holding Hazel's hand and stroking her hair. I remember when Hazel was born.

_**Flashback**_

_Carter looked at the baby in the arms of her wife. "I can't believe that she's ours… that's our daughter" she told Rosie who was exhausted. "It's a good thing, you didn't break my hand badly" Carter joked as Rosie sent her a soft glare._

_Carter smiled as she sat on the chair on Rosie's bed side. "What should we name her?" she asked. Rosie smiled and looked at Carter. "How about… Hazel Maria Anne Fiore – Mason" Rosie said with a big smile on her face. "You gave her my mother's name as a middle name? Are you sure?" Carter asked as tears of joy built up in her eyes. "Yes, I am sure. Maria is a wonderful name" Rosie replied._

_Carter stood up and kissed Rosie on her forehead. "Carter Isadora Fiore – Mason!" Rosie used Carter's full name. Carter grinned as Rosie looked at her with an eye brow up. "12 hours of labor and all I get is a kiss… ON THE FOREHEAD!" Rosie yelled in a whisper._

_Carter shook her head and leaned in to kiss Rosie on the lips. It was short but it had passion. "Now could you please take Hazel so I can get some rest. I am exhausted" Rosie said as panic and fear began to show on Carter's face. Carter didn't know one bit of how to take care of a child. "I-I can't… I don't know how… I.." Carter stuttered which caused Rosie to giggle. "Oh… honey… you don't have to be scared. Just hold her like I'm doing now and bond a bit until mama and Major Mason arrive. Which is going to be in 3 hours" Rosie said as she sat up and handed Hazel to Carter. _

_Carter cradled the new born in her arms and smiled. "See… it is not that hard" Rosie said as she laid back down on the hospital bed. "But… but, Rosie… she seems uncomfortable… and on the verge of tears" Carter says as Hazel begins to cry. _

_Rosie sat up again and Carter handed Hazel back to her. Rosie rocked Hazel and she stopped crying. "oh, great… she hates me" Carter said._

_"Carter, don't be ridiculous. Our daughter doesn't hate you. That is just what babies do. They cry" Rosie answered trying to help Carter feel better._

_"But why does she cry when only I hold her?" she asked._

_"Carter… honey… she doesn't do it on purpose. She loves you… I promise… now please hold her… I need to rest" Rosie said as Carter hesitantly approached Rosie. She still didn't carry Hazel. _

_"But… what if she grows up hating me or what if she likes her nanny better than she likes me?" Carter questioned._

_"Who ever told you that we are going to get a nanny? I will raise this girl with you and she won't hate. I'm sure she will love you more than anyone else… now can you please take her" Rosie said with a reassuring smile._

_"Okay but if she cries again what do I do?" she asked._

_"Well… find the thing that sooths her and makes her calm down… find that bond that you two share and just talk to her" Rosie said as Carter once again cradled her daughter. Rosie then fell fast asleep._

_A few minutes later, Hazel began crying again. Carter rocked her gently and tried to talk to her but that failed. Then she thought that Hazel might be hungry so she got some milk but that wasn't the reason. Carter then thought about the diaper issue but that wasn't it._

_Rosie woke up and looked at Carter. "Carter…" she groaned. "Rosie… what do I do?" Carter asked already in tears. "I rocked her gently and I tried to talk to her. I thought she was hungry and I tried to feed her but that wasn't the problem. I thought it was the diaper thingy but it wasn't. Please what do I do? I'm a terrible mother"._

_"Calm down honey, you are not a terrible mother, you are just not used to it yet. How about you take her for a walk around the hall or to the play room? Find that special bong between you two and please find it outside this room… I really need to rest" Rosie said as Carter nodded and headed outside with Hazel still crying in her arms._

_Carter walked but still, Hazel was crying. She went to the play room and sat on the chair with a crying Hazel on her lap. "What do I do?" she asked herself._

_Then when all hope was almost gone. Carter remembered a song that her mother used to sing for her when she was little. "Here goes nothing" she said as she started singing._

_**Edelweiss… Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me**_

_**Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and Grow, forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my daughter forever (A/N: I changed it from 'homeland' to 'daughter' so it would make sense as in why she is singing it to Hazel)**_

_As Carter finished singing, Hazel's crying stopped and Carter smiled. "So, you like my singing?" Carter whispered to her new born daughter as she continued to hum the song._

_**End Flashback**_

I closed my eyes again and pretended to be asleep when Carter turned to look at me. Then when she turned back to face Hazel, I opened my eyes and listened to Carter sing.

_**Edelweiss… Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me**_

_**Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and Grow, forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my daughter forever**_

It is beautiful. I remember how Carter used to sing that song to Hazel when she'd cry at night.

Carter would hold Hazel in her arms and gently rock her while singing this song. But then she stopped singing it so often because she got called to a lot of missions when Hazel turned two. Hazel would wait till Carter would get home but when Carter did get home, she would go straight to bed because she was tired from her mission. I thought Carter forgot about this song until now.

I felt a smile grow on my face as Carter continued to hum it while stroking Hazel's hair.

She turned and faced me but this time, I didn't make an effort and pretending to sleep again. "Hey" she said softly.

"Hi" I replied.

Carter then stood up and sat on the edge of my bed. "The doctor passed by half an hour ago and said the transfusion should be finished during an hour but since that was a while back, I'm not really sure how much time is left" she said as she was still looking at Hazel.

And as if on cue, the doctor came in with a nurse walking right behind him. "The transfusion is done and now all we have to do is remove the needles and let your daughter rest and she'll be as good as new" he said with a smile on his face as the nurse began taking the needles out of mine and Hazel's arms.

After that, the doctor and nurse left and my mother, Mr. Elegante and Major Mason came in. "How is she?" My mother asked.

"The doctor said that she is going to be fine. All she needs is a little rest" Carter responded.

"You two look tired… how about you go home and get a change of clothes and we will stay here and watch over Hazel" My mother offered as me and Carter nodded. We stood up and went out to the limo which was waiting for us outside.

Henry drove us back to the palace and when we arrived. I went to the royal bedroom to take a shower while Carter went to the kitchen to make us breakfast.

**Carter's POV**

I went to the kitchen to make breakfast and when I was done. I put it on a tray and took it to our bedroom. I entered and saw that Rosie still didn't finish her shower. I put the tray on the table then I head for the bathroom door and knocked "Honey… Breakfast is ready" I said, waiting for a response. I didn't hear any. "Babe… Rosie?" I said again but there was no response. I got worried so I opened the door and entered. "Rosie?" I say but then that's when I found her, on the floor of the shower place while the water is hitting her body. "Rosie" I say as I knelt in front of her.

Then I held her tight as she sobbed on me. I was getting wet because of the shower but I didn't care.

I pulled back and turned off the shower as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Rosie as I carried her bridal style to the bedroom and placed her on the bed as I went to the closet to get her some clothes. I laid eyes on a beautiful orange sundress and a denim jacket. I got them and I started dressing Rosie. But when I turned her around, I was shocked by what I saw on her back. The marks of a whip. That explains why she winced when I hugged her yesterday.

The marks were still fresh. So I threw the dress on the bed and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

I then walked up to her "Sit" I told her softly and she did what I said. I walked to the back and started to tend her wounds.

She was quite the whole time and she hissed occasionally when she felt pain. But when I finished, I wrapped her in a bandage and then helped her get into the sundress. She didn't speak much and I felt like something was wrong.

I knelt in front of her and faced her. "Rosie… what's wrong?" I ask as she started crying again. She leaned down and held onto me, so I stood up and sat beside her as she cried at the crook of my neck.

I rubbed soft circles on her back while trying not to cause her pain. "Wh-what happens if… if Hazel doesn't make it?" she spoke.

"Don't worry, honey. You heard what the doctor said… she'll be fine" I said reassuringly.

"I know… but what happens if her memories don't come back and she still thinks that Alexandra is her mother?... I do not think that I could go through the heart break of losing my daughter again" she said as she continued crying. "You didn't lose her and you never will" I whisper.

I pulled back so I could look Rosie in the eyes. I cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears with my thumb. "No one can ever replace you as Hazel's mother. I'm one hundred percent sure that Hazel will never ever forget you. You are her mother and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I said as I leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"Now, come on… let's have breakfast and then we'll go to the hospital and see Hazel" I say as I kiss her on the forehead and go get the breakfast tray from the table.

aHaWe ate and as we were about to finish, we heard a knock on the door. Alejandro popped his head in "You have guests, your majesty. They're waiting down stairs" he tells Rosie and she nods as he leaves and closes the door.

"Who could it be?" I ask.

"I do not know yet… let us go meet them" she says as she grabs my hand and pulls me to the grand hall in our palace.

We reached the grand hall to see a man and a child almost the age of Hazel waiting there.

"Prime Minister, Marcos… It's nice to see you again" Rosie said as she stood in front of him. Then she turned and faced the little girl. "And it's nice to meet you, too, Samantha" she said as the little girl giggled. I assumed that she was Marcos's daughter.

Rosie pulled me and I stood next to her. "Prime minister, Marcos… This is my wife, Carter Isadora Fiore – Mason" she said as I shook his hand. "Carter… this is Prime minister Marcos De Luna and his beautiful daughter, Samantha Anne De Luna". I nodded then I went down to shake Samantha's hand. She looked shy but then she hugged Rosie and said "Thank you, for calling me beautiful". Rosie smiled then looked at me as we all walked to the living room and sat on the couches.

Rosie was still staring at me. I looked at her "What?" I asked.

"Cannot you see… she looks just like you when you were a child" she told me in a whisper. I smiled and looked at her. She did look like me.

"We heard about what happened and came as soon as we could" said Marcos.

"Thank you for being here today." Rosie replied. Then she looked at me. "Prime minister, Marcos is one of my father's most trusted friend, and he is Mr. Elegante's Brother" she told me. "That's great!" I said, my voice filled with enthusiasm.

Rosie then held Samantha and sat her on her lap. Marcos smiled.

"So how is Hazel doing?... Elegante called me yesterday and told me everything" he said while looking at me. "I was able to rescue Rosie in time and she did the blood transfusion with Hazel and the doctor said that she will be fine and all she needs is to rest" I told him. He nodded and said that he was glad she's okay then he looked at his daughter.

We talked for a while and I learned that Samantha turned 6 two days ago and that she plays violin. Hazel's birthday was a week away.

Then I remembered that I saved a princess somewhere in Japan and she gave me 2 Stradivarius violins. I was willing to give one to Rosie and one to Hazel, but since Hazel didn't play Violin, she played piano like Rosie. Anyway, I decided to give the other violin to Samantha. "Happy belated birthday… I have something for you… come with me" I said as I stood up and held her hand and headed to the music room.

"Here…" I said as I handed it to her. The look on her little face was priceless. "This… this is a stravidus" she said and I smiled as I watched her attempt to say 'Stradivarius'. "I know… and now it's yours" I say as she hugged my legs so tight. "Thank you… you are the best" She said as I took her back to where Rosie and Marcos were.

"Look daddy… look at what Auntie Carter gave me" Samantha said as she ran to her father's side. "This is a Stradivarius Violin… there were only 100 made in the world" He said as he looked at me. "Thank you" he told me.

"It's no big deal… A princess in Japan gave me two and I decided to give one to your daughter, since Hazel only plays piano. The other one is for Rosie but due to the events that occurred… I didn't have a chance to give it to her" I say as I kiss Rosie's cheek. "Happy 6th anniversary… again" I say and she blushes.

Suddenly, my phone rang and I picked up.

When I finished the conversation, I looked at her. She looked back at me with worried eyes.

"It's Hazel… she… she's awake"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. So... 8 reviews or more for the next chapter! =D**

**ok... it's been a while since I asked any questions so...**

**1. What is going to happen? (IDK is not an answer... so... make up any answer as long as it doesnt involve the meaning 'I dont know')**

**2. What do you think about Samantha? (She's Hazel's crush... LOL)**

**3. School is on it's way and I'm gonna get busy with school and violin lessons and my new album so I'm SO SO SO SORRY for any delay in my updating. I hate skool!**

**Pweeeez pweeez pweeeeeeez review! *puppy dog face with trembling lower lip*  
**


	11. Puppy Love

**Ok... I'm really really sorry about the late update... skool started and my butt is getting kicked by it. Stupid teachers give us a ton of homework and expect us to give it the next day... what do they think I am... a robot? ... and also... I feel that with skool, my talents are getting drained and if you guys dont like this chapter... blame my skool!**

**Quick replies:**

**MrSayWHATever**: Dude you are awesome... Like... you are the first to review whenever I post a new chapter... Thanks! Hope u like this and I hope u liked the final chapter of 'stay' =D

**lizdreamz18**: LOL! Awesome... you'll find more of Hazel and Sam's puppy love here... hence the title of the chapter... I hope u enjoy =D

**VanessaBabyS**: Ok... u love me but I suck... hmmm... Nice combination... LOL! =D Finally you reviewed... I was getting worried there for a second... You better review this chapter or you won't see the next... muahahahaha... I'm evil =D ENJOY!

**wolfgurl211**: Yes! it is a bit... i mean just s a bit more calmer than the last chapter and I hope u like it =D

**tatimac**: School sucks and homework sucks too... and I have both so I'm really sorry for the late update but... I still hope u like this chapter =D

**Monichanz**: It's ok... the important thing is that you reviewed even though it was late but it's okay... I really hope u like this

**Death Eaters rule**: no problem... it's ok... at least u reviewed the last chapter =D I hope u enjoy this chapter =)

**TwilightBizarre**: LOL! Glad u liked the flashback... and hope u like this chapter! =D

**Sorry if my replies are a bit hurried but I have to get to ckool in like 15 minutes and I updated early just for you guys**

**So... ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: _ Puppy Love_

**Previously**

"It's Hazel… she… she's awake"

**Carter's POV**

Rosie stood up "We have to go there at once" she told me and I nodded. "Can we come too?" Samantha asked. I nodded to her and her father as we walked outside and rode in the escalade that was parked outside. I drove and half an hour later, we reached the hospital.

Rosie, Marcos and Samantha ran inside as I went and parked the car then followed them.

"How is she? Is she okay?" I heard Rosie ask her mother. "She is awake and the doctor is examining her now. When he comes out then we can enter" she said. I stood there and wrapped my arms around Rosie's waist. Her back was to my front. And I placed my chin on her shoulder as she rested her hands over mine.

"She'll be fine… I know it… she's a Mason" I whisper and Rosie leans onto me. "I know but… what if she does not remember me?" she asks and I felt the shiver in her voice.

I kissed her cheek and held her tighter. "She will remember you… I told you… you are her mother… no one can ever change that" I whisper. But then the doctor came out of Hazel's room. "She's awake and she's stable now, your Majesty. But I'm afraid that the drug was in her system a bit too long and she suffers temporary memory loss. We are not sure when her memories are coming back but I assure you that, by time… they will" he said, with a sad smile portrayed his face. "We have placed her in this suit of the hospital but… only two may enter at a time… I'll be back later to check up on her condition" He said as he left us all standing there.

I let go of Rosie and looked at her face, she was shocked then she started crying. I hugged her then Sophia came over to us. "Mija… since you are the mother… I suggest you go in first" she told Rosie and we both nod.

At the door of our daughter's suit, Rosie froze and I could see the look on her face. I could see fear and heart break. I slipped my hand in hers and tugged a bit. She lifted her head up to look at me and I gave her a weak smile.

We walked in, to see our daughter sitting up on her bed with a coloring book in her hand. The sun entered the room and it brightened. "Hi Pal" I say as Hazel looked up from her coloring book. The smile on her face when she saw me was priceless.

Hazel opened up her arms as I walked to her and hugged her. "Hi mommy… look at what the wice (nice) Doctow (doctor) gave me" she told me as she held her coloring book up. "That's really nice, sweetheart…" I told her then I turned around to face Rosie. "Come here" I say and she comes and sits beside me on Hazel's hospital bed.

"Hello, honey" Rosie said in a soft and shaky voice. Hazel looked at her with curiosity. "Mommy… who is that wady (lady)?" she asked me. I was shocked but I turned to look at Rosie.

Tears were already flowing down her cheeks and I could clearly see heart break in her eyes. She stood up and went to Hazel and kissed on the forehead then stormed out of the room.

I was going to stand up and follow Rosie but Hazel grabbed my T-shirt and didn't let go. I turn around and look at her. She was crying, too. _Why is everyone crying today… is there tear gas in the air or something? _I ask myself mentally.

I sat beside Hazel again and hugged her. "I.. I'm sowwy (sorry) mommy… I… I… didn't mean to… to make her… angwy (angry)" she sobbed while holding on to my T-shirt. "It's ok" I tell her while rubbing her back gently. "She's not angry… she's just sad that you don't remember her… that's all" I tell her.

"Wh-who is she?" Hazel asked me. I smile and look at her "She's you're mother… you call her either Mommy or Mama" I explain and Hazel nods her head. Then suddenly Hazel screams while holding her head. I panic and push the button beside her bed that calls the doctor.

Moments later, the doctor and nurse come barging in the room as I move back a bit. The nurse holds Hazel down as the doctor checks Hazel. Then the other nurse comes in with a needle. They inject the continents of that needle into Hazel's arm.

I hear her scream in pain and I was ready to attack the nurses and the doctor, someone grabbed me and led me outside the room. "LET ME GO! I'MMA SHOW'EM WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO HURT MY DAUGHTER" I yell as I was dragged out kicking and screaming. "Calm down, Pal… she'll be fine" I recognize the voice of the one who was holding me back. It was my dad.

I calmed down as my dad released me from his grip. I scan the hallway for Rosie but she is nowhere to be found. I stood up straight and sat on the chair beside Mr. Elegante. "Where is Rosie?" I ask him with my voice so low that only he can hear me. "She has stormed out and she said that she is going to go back to the palace to finish some paper work" he said.

I look down at the ground, my hair covering my face and tears begin to well up in my eyes. _ I swear to god, there must be some tear gas in this place… _I thought.

Suddenly out of nowhere, 2 small hands move my hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ears. She held my face and lifted it so I could look at her. "She will okay… she's Hazel" Sam told me as I hugged her and she hugged back.

I decided to smile so she could see that everything will be okay. "You know… Hazel told me a lot about you" I say and I notice that her face turns into light shade of red. _Is she blushing? _I thought as I giggled. "You like her don't you?" I whispered in Samantha's ear. She blushed even harder as she nodded. I smiled big and her father who was sitting on my other side, smiled as well. (Carter is sitting between Elegante and Marcos).

"Well… I have to tell you… My daughter is very lucky to have found someone like you" I tell her and she blushes. Samantha comes and hugs me tight "for real?" she asks. And I reply with an 'um hum'. She smiles then goes to sit on her dad's lap.

**Rosie's POV**

I cannot believe it. She forgot me. I stood up from her bed then I kiss her forehead and leave with tears streaming down my face.

I walked past Major Mason and my mother and told Mr. Elegante that I was going back to the palace to finish some paper work, then I headed outside where Henry waited with the car. I called him earlier just in case someone wanted to go home. "Hello Henry" I say as I slide in.

"Hello my queen. Where to?" he asks.

"Home, please" I say as he starts the engine and we drive back to the palace. Once we reached there, I headed straight to mine and Carter's room. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I got angry and punched it. It broke into pieces and my hand started to bleed. I did not care anymore. I hit the wall a few more times out of anger and sadness and heart break. Then I finally slide to the ground and cry.

**Carter's POV**

After 15 minutes of waiting, the doctor and nurses finally got out. The doctor walked to me "She'll be fine… she had a severe headache because of memories returning back to her… and that might happen quite a lot. Other than that… she is completely fine and you can take her home in a few hours" he told me and I nod. Everyone there was happy. I was able to bring Hazel back home.

I looked at Samantha and her dad then I nod as an approval if she wanted to go see Hazel. She took my hand and we walked in.

"SAMMY!" Hazel screamed with joy. Samantha let go of my hand and ran towards Hazel to give her a hug. "I missed you" Hazel said as Samantha pulled away. I walked over to them and lifted Samantha to sit on Hazel's hospital bed then I went to the sofa in the corner of the room and sat there while pretending to read a magazine. This was just too adorable not to watch.

I watched sneakily as Samantha pulled herself up to be lying beside Hazel. She wrapped her arms around my daughter as she rested her head on Samantha's shoulder. "I was wowwied (worried) sick about you" Samantha said as Hazel just sighed,

"I'm sowwy (sorry) for making you wowwied (worried)… I didn't mean to" Hazel answered with the cutest voice ever. I looked at them and I realized that if me and Rosie would have met when we were younger then that's how we'd end up.

Hazel is like a mini Rosie while Samantha is like a mini me. She even dresses like me when I was younger. This is a weird world we're living in.

I shake off the thoughts in my head and continue to eavesdrop on the children's conversation.

"It's okay… as long as you are safe in my arms" Samantha says as she kisses my daughter on the cheek. _OMG! This is so cute. _

"Your biwthday (birthday) is next week… what do you want as a present?" Sam asks as my daughter just smiles.

"wew (well)… All I weally (really) want is you" Hazel answers with a huge smile on her face as Samantha blushes. _That's MY girl! _I scream mentally in excitement. Suddenly, the doctor walks in with some papers in his hand.

"Princessa Hazel is free to go… all you have to do is sign this release paper** (A/N: I'm not sure what they do to release patients)** and you can go home" he said with a smile on his face. I took the paper and signed it then I go to Sophia and get Hazel's clothes from her.

"Come on Pal… let's get you changed and we can go home" I tell hazel as I entered the room again. "I will go wait with my daddy… See you" Samantha said as she kissed Hazel on the cheek then went out of the room.

10 minutes later… I got Hazel to change then me, my dad, Sophia, Marcos, Elegante, Samantha and Hazel, head for the palace. I called Ms. Isabella, our head chef in the palace and told her to make dinner for 10.

We reached there and it was already dark outside, but the lights that brightened the palace were enough. We stepped out and I told Marcos to stay for dinner and he accepted. I put Hazel down and tell her that she and Samantha can go play in her room for a while and then come back when dinner's ready.

Sophia, my dad, Elegante and Marcos sat in the living room and started talking. We were like one big happy family. A moment later, the main door opened and in came Amelia and Alex. They were so cute together. _Is it just me or are most of the girls here lesbians? Hmmm… who cares as long as it's love, right? _I shook my head and smiled as I started ascending the grand staircase. I was greeted at the top by Alejandro. He looked… sad.

He pulled me aside and motioned that he had something to whisper to me. I get closer to hear what he has to say. "_Carter… we found Queen Rosie earlier in the bathroom and she was passed out. Her hand was bleeding because she hit the_ _mirror and broke it and next to that she hit her hand in the wall a few more times and that resulted it to be broken… I called the doctor and he came and put some medicine and a cast around her hand… he said she shouldn't use it for a while" _He said as worry came over me. "What hand?" I ask, hoping that it isn't the hand I was thinking of. "The… the right one" he said.

I sighed and thanked him as I headed to our bedroom. I entered to find a sleeping Rosie with the night breeze blowing her hair. I looked at her right hand. It was busted and it had a cast around it. This is going to be hard for Rosie since she is right handed and does everything with her right hand.

I walked over to the bed and laid down beside Rosie as I put my arm around her waist. She stirred a bit before opening her eyes. "Hey beautiful" I say in a soft tone.

"Hello" she answers with a tone, similar to mine. I tilted my head and offered a weak smile. "Why did you do it?" I ask gently, referring to her hand. "I… I do not know, Carter. I was angry…. I… I am sorry for making you worried" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

What she said reminded me of Sam's and Hazel's conversation in the hospital.

"It's okay… as long as you're safe in my arms" I tell her as she smiled gave me a peck on the lips. Then she nuzzled herself in my neck.

"Let's go… everyone is waiting… dinner is ready" I told her as I start kissing her neck. She giggled, for the first time that day. I pulled her up from the bed and we walked down to the dining room where my dad, Elegante, Marcos, Samantha, Hazel, Sophia, Alex, Amelia and the director were waiting.

We sat down and Rosie was at the head of the table, I was on the right and Hazel was on the left.

Samantha sat beside Hazel. And we started eating our dinner.

Suddenly, Alejandro came in and said that there was someone at the door who was looking for me. I excused myself from the table as I kissed Rosie's cheek and went to the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

**It's a bit boring... I know... but bear with me =D And pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review! =D**

**oh oh... I have a question**

**1. who so you think came that made Carter so angry? muahahaha... I bet you won't be able to guess... but try... =D**

**Review review review and save me from skool work... =D**

**PEACE OUT!  
**


	12. Rosie, meet my sister

**Ha... as I expected... no one was able to guess who was at the door... well now... you know since it's written down. =D Anyway... I'm really sorry for the very very late update. This school stuff is really kicking my butt. Stupid teachers! Sorry if there is a spelling mistake or a grammatical error. I just didn't have time to check it.  
**

**Quick Replies:**

**VanessaBabyS**: Your long reviews just make my day... Stupid school ruins my day and you come along with along and awesome review to make my day. I think I'm rambling here... hmmm... who knows... Hope you like this chapter!

**lizdreamz18**: LOL! Glad you liked it! =D And hope you like this chapter too

**LEATHERnGOLD**: Hey! You're reviewing again! AWESOME! I missed your reviews! LOL! =D Anyway, Sorry for the late update and I hope you like this chapter =)

**MrSayWHATever**: LOL! I don't really care if you review first or second or whatever.. but as long as you review... I'M HAPPY! Thanks =D

**samaramorgane**: I bet you'd find them cuter in chapter 13 but for now... bear with me in this chapter =D

**tatimac**: I'll bet that you'll melt more with thier cuteness in chapter 13... =D and I hope you like this chapter even though I think it's a bit boring.

**wolfgurl211**: I'm glad you loved it! and I hope you like this chapter =D

**full360-2b-me**: Now you get to find out whose at the door... LOL! Hope you enjoy!

**TwilightBizarre**: Sorry for the late update and here you'll find out who is at the door... this is fun =D

**As I always say... ON WITH THE TALE!**

**P.S: The credits are down at the bottom  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: _ Rosie, meet my sister_

**Previously**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**Carter's POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I scream at her. How could she possibly know where I am? I can't believe this, she left years ago and now she shows up at my doorstep. "Carter… I…" she said hesitantly. "Save it… I don't need your explanation…" I cut her off.

Everyone at the dining table was looking at me and her. Rosie walked to me and grabbed my arm "Carter, who is she?" she asked.

I looked at her "Rosie, meet my sister… Mikayla" I said as I pointed to my twin sister who was standing by the door.

"It's nice to meet you Ros-" she started saying and I cut her "That's Queen Rosalinda to you" I say.

"…Queen Rosalinda" she continued as she extended her hand to Rosie.

Rosie politely shook her hand then stood behind me. I looked at Mikayla who looked like a scared and lost puppy. "You didn't answer my question, Kayla… what are you doing here?" I asked again. She looked down and then looked back at me. "I… I couldn't handle the pressure anymore… I… I just wanted to see you again, Car" she explained as I felt tears starting to sting in my eyes. "You left me… us..." I say while looking at my dad then back at her.

"You left when I was 14 to go follow your dreams and I supported you every step of the way but… but then… you got lost in all the fame and you stopped writing… you… you… " I struggle to find the perfect words for this situation but I couldn't and the tears I was trying so hard to keep from falling, started rolling down my cheeks.

I saw my 4 year old soon-to-be 5 years old daughter, run towards me and hug my legs. "Mommy, don't cway (Cry)" she said as I went down to her level and hugged her. I wiped my tears fast "Hey, Pal… how about you take Samantha and go with Alex and Amelia to your room and read stories for a while" I tell her as I see her face light up. "Okay" she says as she grabs Sam's hand and go running to her room. I nod towards Alex and Amelia, and they start following the girls while I continue arguing with my sister.

I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. "How did you even find me?" I ask. She looked at me then to my dad then back at the ground. "I…"

"ANSWER ME!" I scream as tears start streaming down my face. Rosie held my hand with her good hand and squeezed it tight.

Suddenly, my dad walks towards her and hugs her. "I told her where we are, Pal… she needs us" he tells me. I can't believe this. "You… you told her… I can't believe you did that…" I say as I rush up to my room and lay on the bed while sobbing and screaming in the pillows.

**Rosie's POV**

Carter ran upstairs and I am sure she went to our room. I have to give her a little time to calm down. "You are welcomed to stay in our guest room for the time being" I tell her politely as she lifts her head from Major Mason's chest and thanked me. "Marcos… you and Mr. Elegante can share his room… I will have Alejandro bring up an extra bed" I turn to tell Marcos as he and his brother (Elegante) nod.

"Samantha can sleep in Hazel's room and I will go tell Alex and Amelia to take the guest house with Mama and Major mason" I announce. "If you will excuse me… I have to inform Alex and Amelia about their new sleeping arrangements… so… good night" I say as I start walking to my daughter's room.

As I draw nearer and nearer to Hazel's room, my heart starts to pound hard. What is she still doesn't remember me? I ask myself but I gathered the courage and entered the room. "Mommy!" Hazel screams as she runs to me and hugs my legs.

I kneel down and hold her by the shoulders. "You remember?" I ask. "I could nevew (never) fowget (forget) my mommy" she says in the sweetest way possible. I pulled her into a tight hug then release her. I tell everyone about the sleeping arrangements as Samantha and Hazel jump in joy.

I left them there then headed to my room which I shared with my gorgeous wife, Carter. I enter, to find her sobbing on the pillow with her face buried in it. I walk to the side of the bed "You know… you might suffocate while doing that and to tell you the truth… I have no intention of losing my wife anytime soon" I say as she lifted her head and looked at me. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She stood up and hugged me. I felt her hands grip my sundress hard, it is as if she does not want me to let her go. "I am here now, darling. I will never leave" I whisper in her ear. She only nods, and then I bring her to sit on the bed with me.

"Carter… sweetie… you know you can tell me anything… what happened?" I ask while hearing her sob. It broke me to see her hurt this way.

"I… she… I…" she tried to find a sentence to say but it seemed that nothing was willing to come out. I stroke her hair gently and kiss her on the top of her head. "You don't have to tell me now" I whisper to her. "Tell me when you're ready".

She shook her head and pulled away from me to look me in the eyes. "yo-you have t-the right t-to know" she said through her sobs.

I cup her cheek with my hand and she leans into it. "Kayla is… is my twin sister… she… she left when I… when I was 14 to follow her dreams… she went to California to live with our aunt then… she… she just lost touch with us" she finally blurted out.

I hugged her and pulled her close to me. "Honey… don't worry about that now… let's go to sleep and we shall discuss it in the morning" I tell her as she nods.

We both wear our usual night wear. I wear a pink, silk night gown and Carter wears her usual boy shorts and a top. "Good night, sunshine" I tell her as I kiss her cheek and wrap my arm around her waist while inhaling the intoxicating smell of her hair and drifting to a deep sleep.

I woke up when I suddenly felt Carter shoot up while panting hard. I looked at the clock; it was already 5 in the morning. I pull myself to a sitting position "Carter… honey, what's wrong?" I ask in a soft voice. She didn't respond and I got worried. I place my hand on her cheek and turn her head to face me. Tears were streaming down her eyes and she was shivering. I held her close to me then I felt her collapse in my arms. I looked at her with worried eyes. She was sweating too much. I place my hand on her forehead _Oh god, she's burning up_. I got up quickly, wore my robe and ran to the kitchen. I got a cloth and made it wet with cold water and ran back to Carter.

I put the cold cloth on her forehead, hoping it would cool her down a bit while I called the doctor. A few minutes later, the doctor, Alex and Amelia came barging into the room. The doctor starts checking Carter while I watched in silence. He finished and looked at me smiling. "She will be fine, your majesty. It's just a fever. All she needs is plenty of rest and a bag of ice on her forehead for her temperature" he said and left the room.

I sighed with relief. Alex and Amelia offered to take care of Carter while I took care of the problems that came along when Mikayla stepped into our home.

I walked to the gardens where everyone gathered for breakfast. I sat in my usual place at the head of the table and I let Samantha sit on my right instead of Carter.

We ate in silence.

After breakfast, Elegante and Marcos took the girls for their daily lessons. My mother offered to run the meeting with the parliament in my place seeing as I couldn't do anything with my right hand for the time being, and that left me with Major Mason and Mikayla.

I walked them to my office and we sat there staring at each other.

"Would someone care to explain what is going on here?" I ask in a stern voice.

"Rosie… Mikayla is Carter's twin sister" Major mason explained. "I am aware of that Major Mason… But what I want to know is… why is Carter so upset?".

"I… I don't know… " Mikayla tried to explain but she couldn't. I saw that this conversation is going nowhere so I let them both go. I even asked Major Mason to show her around the city.

I was free the whole day after that and what better way to spend it than to take care of you lovely wife.

I walk back to our room and told Alex and Amelia that they are free to do whatever they wanted. They left the room as I sat by my beautiful wife. She was awake and she looked at me "Hi" she said in a low voice. "You mustn't speak, love. You just have to rest" I say as I lay beside her and start stroking her hair. "Carter… if you don't mind me asking… why are you upset?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence in which Carter's tears began to build up. "She… she left us… she left me… and I hate her for that!" Carter said as she burst out, crying. "Carter…" I didn't know what to say to her.

"I loved her, Rosie. I loved her! **(A/N: In a sisterly way… so don't go getting any ideas!)** She was my best friend, my sister and kinnda like a second mother. And she left, I supported her every step of the way. But then she just... it was as if I didn't exist anymore. She left me, Rosie… she just left" she continued sobbing on my chest. I felt her warm tears through the cloth of my sundress. I tried not to lean back so hard on the bed since my back was still hurt from the time I was whipped. But seeing Carter like this, hurt me more than anything.

"Carter, you know I love you, right?" I ask in a soft tone.

"Yes, I know" she whispered into my neck.

I pulled away from my position and cupped her cheeks in my hands and made her face me. "Carter Mason… I... will… never… ever… leave you… and you know that" I say as I give her a peck on the lips between the words. I watch the smile grow on her face as she hugs me and holds on tight. "You promise?" I hear her ask.

I nod "I promise… "

* * *

**So... since I owe you guys big time for not updateing soon... I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger... but here's the thing... next chapter is Hazel's biwthday (birthday) and if you wanna see more Samantha/Hazel cuteness... Review to get the next chapter**.

**_Credits to the idea of this story goes to a story here on fanfiction with the same title. I don't mean to steal anything, so that's why I'm crediting you... who ever you are. =D Thank you!_**

**ohhh ohh I have a question!**

**1. What would Samantha and Hazel's couple name be? This is gonna be fun.**

**2. Do you think that Carter would ever forgive Mikayla?**

**3. Carter is keeping something about Mikayla... what is it? And no... you can't say I don't know... try guessing since you're guesses give me ideas =D**

**Have fun!**

**PEACE OUT!  
**


	13. Happy Birthday

**SO! I'm back with a new chapter... I know I've been putting in drama and some cuteness here and there so... this is still a cute kinnda chapter so I hope you like it... it has more Sazel cuteness... lol!**

**BTW! some of you guys said Samantha/Hazel couple name could be "Ham"... LOL! THat made my day! so thanks to everyone who said it! =D  
**

**Quick Replies:**

**MrSayWHATever**: WOW! I tried to update it as soon as I could so... I hope you like this chapter! =D

**wolfgurl211**: Well... I don't think I'll be able to write a good fist fight... lol... but there is a lot of yelling and screaming in this chapter as well as a lot of Hazel/Samantha cuteness... i think =D

**full360-2b-me**: Well... you're guess about the reason of Carter and Mikayla's fight was almost right... so... I still hope you enjoy this chapter! =)

**tatimac**: Dude...if you thought the previous chapter had sweetness and cuteness in it... then... read this chapter and tell me wat you think! ;D

**LEATHERnGOLD**: LOL! maybe she stole skittles... hmmm awesome! but in this chapter u'll find out why Carter is mad at Mikayla... =D Enjoy!

**Death Eaters rule**: if that was a sweet chapter... then wait till u read this chapter... I have a feeling that you might like it =D

**VanessaBabyS**: Don't worry... for me... your review was long and it always makes me smile ^_^ ohhhhh and I hope you like this chapter since I added more cute scenes with Sazel =D or Ham... LOL! Enjoy =D

**So guys... this is it! hope u enjoy and then tell me what you think!**

**ON WITH THE TALE!  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: _ Happy Birthday_

**Previously**

I nod "I promise… "

**Carter's POV**

It's been 1 week since Mikayla got here and I started talking to her a bit. She was alright, she explained how her manager didn't let her contact me and she said she was sorry about it. But I still couldn't forgive her. I knew that somewhere deep down… there was another reason.

Now, I'm in the kitchen, baking a huge birthday cake with Samantha for my daughter. It's her birthday today. She is officially 5 years old. I had to keep my mood good for my one and only daughter. "SAMMY!" I hear Hazel scream. "WE'RE IN HERE!" I scream in response.

I see her come into the kitchen wearing a cute pink dress. "WOW!" I saw Samantha stare at Hazel and I smile at their cuteness. "Is it that bad?" My daughter asked Samantha as her smile faded.

Samantha just smiled wider and walked to face my daughter. "No… It looks pewfect (perfect)" she said as Hazel's smile, appear as wide as it could get. "Thank you" Hazel said as she kissed Samantha's cheek and went running off.

Samantha stood still, so I walked to her side and bended down so I could whisper in her ear. "It still gives you the chills?" I ask as I smile. She only nods and I laugh and pat her back "yeah… even I get the chills from Rosie… so… come on let's finish the cake so we can both get dressed" I say then we continue decorating the cake.

Once it was finished, I wiped off the flour on mine and Samantha's face. She looked at me and I knew that something was up. "What's wrong, Sam?" I ask and she looks at the ground. "I… I don't know how to… to weaw (wear) dwesses (dresses)… can… can you help me?" she asked, shyly.

I smiled and walked to her and went down on my knee so we could be at the same level. "Hey…" I say as I place my hand on her shoulders "There's nothing wrong about asking for help… and yes I will help you" I sigh "I even have to wear a dress" I say as she giggled.

"Come on, let's go get dressed" I said as I took her hand and we walked to Elegante's room to get our dresses.

Samantha got a cute peach dress while I got a silver dress (What Selena wore in the VMA's I think). I helped her get dressed and put a little make-up on her.

Suddenly, someone knocks the door "Who is it?" I ask. "It's me… Hazew (Hazel)" said a cute voice from behind the door. I looked at Samantha as she nod in approval. "Come in, Hazel" I say as she opened the door and came inside. This time, Hazel's hair was fixed.

Samantha was like a star struck kid. "You look beautiful" Samantha said as my daughter walked to stand in front of her. "So awe (are) you" Hazel answered as she kissed Samantha on the cheek. "Now come on, we have to go fix youw (Your) haiw (hair)" Hazel said as she tugged on Samantha's hand. They both walked outside the room and Samantha looked at me and mouthed a 'thank you' which I replied by nodding and smiling.

Now, it's my turn to go and try to make myself look good.

I walk to the master bedroom, carrying my dress and as I enter, my eyes fall on the most beautiful girl that has ever walked this planet. "Hey, gorgeous" I say as she turned around. "Hello, Carter" she said politely. I tossed my dress and the heels onto the bed and walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. "Carter…" she giggled "You have to get dressed. I'll help you" she said sweetly.

2 hours later, I was ready. "I can't believe that you were able to convince me to wear a dress" I tell Rosie as I look at myself in the mirror. I turn around to look at her. She had a smirk on her face "My puppy dog face never fails me" she said. I walked up to her and kissed her, I caught her bottom lips in min and held her by her waist to pull her close to me.

I pulled away and as if on cue, Hazel and Samantha came knocking on our door. "Mommy… Let's go… it's almost time" Hazel said as she popped her head in our room. I smiled then offered a hand to Rosie. She took it and we walked out the door and headed with Hazel and Samantha to the main hall where the guests were.

We walked till we reached the grand staircase. The host **(the dude who announces the guests and the queen and stuff) **saw us and hit his baton to the ground to gain everyone's attention, "QUEEN ROSALINDA MARIE MONTOYA FIORE, ESCORTED BY QUEEN CARTER ISADORA FIORE – MASON, QUEENS OF COSTA LUNA" he said as we walked down the staircase with everyone watching us.

We reached the ground and then looked up at our daughter. "PRINCESS HAZEL MARIA ANNE FIORE – MASON, ESCORTED BY SAMANTHA ANNE DE LUNA" he said as I saw my beautiful daughter and her awesome escort descend the stairs.

After they reached to where Rosie and I were; we started to mingle with the people and the girls went to the other kids there. The party was going fine. Sophia and my dad were there and also Alex and Amelia.

Mikayla was there too but I ignored her throughout the night.

**Samantha's POV (Attempted to… don't blame me if it sucks)**

I was so, so, so happy. Today, I was able to be with Hazel on hew (her) biwthday (birthday). She chose me to be hew (her) escort. Me… out of all she could've chosen. She picked me. She could've gone with Pwince (prince) Charles or Pwince Devon. But she chose me.

We walked to whewe (where) the othew (other) kids wewe (were) and we stawted (started) talking to them. They gave Hazel pwesents (presents) and hugged hew and wished hew a happy biwthday. The kids were wunning (running) awound (around) and talking. I was looking at evewyone (everyone) there when I suddenly felt a hand slip in mine. It was Hazel's hand. I felt my cheeks go wed (red) so I looked away. She giggled then kissed me on the cheek. "Sammy… I wove (love) you" she said and I am sure that my cheeks went wedder (redder).

Pwince Charles, 7 yeaws (years) old, **(A/N: Imagine a mini Joe Jonas… LOL!)** walked to us and looked at me. "Hey, Sam… you're looking red… what happened?... tomatoes exploded in your face or what?" he said to me while laughing at his own joke. Hazel squeezed my hand and walked up to him. "Hello Charles" she said politely. He smiled and looked at hew (her). He took hew (her) hand and kissed it then he pulled a black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a heawt (heart) shaped pendant on a necklace. He pulled it out and then asked if she could weaw (wear) it now. She agweed (agreed) politely, because as Uncle Elegante says. You should always be polite even if you do not like the pewson (person).

Hazel let go of my hand and lifted her haiw (hair) up and he went from behind her to put the necklace on her. That was his pwesent (present) for her. Mine was nothing compawed (compared) to what he gave her.

Aftew (after) the necklace was on her, she let her hair fall down. It was very beautiful. He kissed her on the cheek and walked away to other kids who were playing.

I've been holding a box in my hand too but I still didn't have the guts to give it to her; aftew (after) what Charles gave her, I guess I'm nevew (never) gonna give her my pwesent (present). "Sammy… what's wwong (wrong)?" Hazel asked so sweetly.

"It's nothing Haze… Happy biwthday (birthday)" I say as I hug her.

"Sammy, you have been holding that box since we wewe (were) in the dwessing (dressing) woom (room)" she said while pointing at the box in my hand. Well, I have to give it to her soonew (sonner) ow (or) latew (later). "It… It… well… It's your pwesent (present) but… compawed (compared) to that…" I say as I pointed to the necklace Charles gave her "… It's wowthless (worthless)". I finish saying as I extended the hand with box in it to her.

She opened the box and her eyes grew wide "I… I'm sorry… if… if you didn't like it… you… you can throw it away if you didn't like it" I say.

Hazel just smiles at me then thwows (throws) her awms (arms) awound (around) me in a hug. "I wove (love) it" she said. "It's even bettew (better) than this" she says while pointing at the necklace. "Could you pweez (please) help me put it on?" Hazel asked me and I agweed (agreed).

I put the silver charm bwacelet (bracelet) awound (around) her wwist (wrist) while she looked at me and smiled. "What?" I ask with a smile gwowing (growing) on my face.

"Nothing… It's just that… I don't know why you would thwink (think) that what you gave mwe (me) is wowthless (worthless). This bwacelet (bracelet) means mowe (more) to me than what Pwince (prince) Charles gave me… because it came fwom (from) you" she said with that sweet tone she always had.

"I love you, Haze" I say happily.

"I wove (love) you, too, Sammy" she replied.

**Carter's POV**

Throughout most of the evening, I was watching Hazel and Samantha. They are so cute together. I continued watching them and then a boy approached them. Prince Charles, Son of King Emilio, King of Costa Estrella. I never really liked that guy, but I only invited him over because he helped me once.

After Charles left my daughter's side, I was able to focus again with Rosie. "Honey, is something wrong?" Rosie asked, apparently catching me in _thinking/overprotective mode _"Nothing, babe… just watching that Charles kid… I don't really like him" I say truthfully. "Do not worry… everything is going to be fine" she said as we continued talking to parents who are kings and queens and what not.

The clock strike 10 and the guests began to leave. The party was officially over, seeing since Samantha and Hazel were fighting to stay awake.

At last, the finally guest left and were all able to relax and go to sleep. Samantha was already sleeping on the sofa while Hazel was sleeping on Samantha's chest. I looked at them then walked up to them and carried Hazel to put her in her room while Marcos carried Samantha with me. We reached Hazel's room and changed their clothes while they were still sleeping.

Marcos and I put them next to each other on the bed then we kissed their forehead and each of us headed to where their sleeping arrangements were made. Me, in the master bedroom with Rosie and him with his brother, Elegante.

As I walked through the halls, I bumped into… yeah… you guessed right… "Mikayla…" I said as I looked at her sternly. "Car… I… we have to talk" she said and I followed her to the guest room.

I closed the door behind me and crossed my hands across my chest. "Talk…" I told her.

"Car… I'm sorry that I lost connection with you… it's… it's just…" she tried to explain but I cut her.

"What? You were scared about what the press was gonna say about you… MIKAYLA MASON HAS GAY SISTER? THAT'S WHY YOU IGNORED ME COMPELETELY FOR THE PAST 8 YEARS… IT'S LIKE I NEVER EXSISTED?" I scream. Tears were running down my face. "YOU CALLED ME A DISGRACE TO YOUR FAMILY… YOU SAID THAT I DIDN'T DESERVE TO LIVE BECAUSE I WAS GAY… I WAS GOING TO KILL MYSELF BUT DAD CAUGHT ME AND TOLD ME THAT EVERYTHING WAS GONNA BE OKAY… BECAUSE THAT WAS WHO I AM!".

"Carter… I didn't know what to do… I was confused… My career would've been ruined… and…" she managed to say.

"AND WHAT? YOU JUST LET YOUR FAMILY GET RUINED INSTEAD OF YOUR CAREER… GOOD CHOICE!" I yell at her. All of this, was the anger bottled up inside me for 8 years.

"I loved you, Mik… and you just… left me… you couldn't accept me for who I was… and that hurt me bad. The scars are still in my heart from all the hurt you caused me. I forgive you… but… I lost my trust and respect for you" I tell her in a cracked voice. I turned around to find my dad and Rosie standing by the door.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran towards Rosie and threw my hands around her and grabbed a hand full of her dress, not wanting to let go. I felt her hand stroke my hair and another one wrapped around my waist. She started walking and I walked with her with my head still in the nape of her neck.

We reached, what I assume was, our room and she sat me on the bed. "Carter… is that why you were mad at her?" Rosie asked and I just nod in her neck.

"Honey… Don't worry about a thing… I'm here now and I will never let anyone hurt you… You're my wife… MY beautiful, smart, butt kicking wife… and anyone who wants to hurt you… must come through me first" she said as I giggled. She always knew how to make me smile.

"You always know how to make me smile" I tell her as I pull back so I could see her face. "Thank you, Rosie…" I say as I give her a peck on the lips. "I'm exhausted… let's go to sleep".

I woke up the next morning because of the sun shining on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. Rosie wasn't there and when I turned to look at the clock it was already 10 in the morning… I was late.

I stood up and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower, then I went to the closet and got my Costa Luna Air Force uniform and wore it.

I ran to where I knew Rosie was… her office. I knocked on the door "Come in" I heard as I entered.

"Hello Beautiful" she said as she stood up from her desk and walked to me. "Hi" I said. "I just came by to tell you that I'm gonna be leaving for 2 days" I say trying to make it sound casual. Her face dropped "Where are you going again, Carter?" she asked. I felt the sadness in her voice.

"The air force wants me to try the new jet they brought and it's going to take 2 days. I'm the first person to ever test it" I say with a huge grin on my face. "But what if something happens, Carter? I do not want to lose you" she said. I walked up to her and held her in my arms as she started tearing up on my shirt. "And you won't lose me… promise you… I'll be back" I say.

Rosie looks at me then she started kissing my neck. Suddenly, out of nowhere she bit me, hard. I just hiss cause after that, I felt her tongue lick the spot she bit. Then she started sucking on it. I figured out what she was doing.

She finished then looked at me "Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore – Mason… did you just give me a hickey?" I ask.

"Maybe…" she replied with a smirk on her face "At least now… everyone will know that you are taken".

"Rosie, honey… everyone knew that I was taken since the day I said 'I do'" I joked around. Then I kissed her on the forehead and said goodbye.

I walked down the hall and crossed paths with Mr. Elegante. He gasped "What?" I ask. "Rosie did it" I say as I smile, leaving him in shock mode.

I left the palace and drove to the Air force field which was next to the airport. I entered the building and saw Amelia and Alex. "Good morning General Mason" they tell me. "Good morning Ladies… the plane ready?" I ask and they both nod.

Amelia also worked in plane engineering while Alex worked in the manufacturing and engineering too. The new jet looked great. "It's awesome!" I say as I jumped in it. "Here's your helmet, General… and if something goes wrong, press the eject button and the chair will be thrown out with a parachute to soften your landing. Good Luck" Amelia said as she started walking away.

I started the engine and the jet dashed across the runway. "We have lift off" I say in the radio as the jet lifted up.

"Test it around the islands, we'll be monitoring you" I heard Amelia say. "Roger that".

**Amelia's POV**

2 hours passed and Carter was going to Costa Corazon **(A/N: Just made that up) **Suddenly, our monitor started beeping. There was something wrong with the jet. "Carter, eject now… CARTER!" I screamed as I lost the signal of the jet. The light that should indicate the pilot was ejected wasn't on.

"C-C-Carter… Carter is gone"

* * *

**So... wat did you think? Tell me... honestly... Start reviewing =D**

**I hope that this chapter can satisfy your reading needs for a week... i mean... till next weekend =D**

**PEACE!  
**


	14. Where are you now?

**Ok Ok... I know you guys probably hate me by now cause of my late update and short chapter... sorry bout that but I promise the next chapter is going to be longer. School is kicking my butt and I have exams next week so I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. BTW I reached 100 revies on this story so Thank you to all who reviewed! YAY!**

**Quick Replies:**

**whateverOne**: Here's the update... hope it's not too boring! =D

**tatimac**: Here's the new chapter... sorry its short and late... but i hope u like it anyways :D

**wolfgurl211**: Find out what Rosie has to say in this chapter... hope u like it =D

**TwilightBizarre**: And I'm sorry for not updating sooner... skool is taking all of my time... but I hope u like this chapter even though its short :)

**Love-Music-Dream**: I guess this is the first time u reviewed and I'm so sorry for the late update but still hope u like this chapter =D

**full360-2b-me**: If I killed Carter then it wouldn't be a Carter/Rosie fan fic now would it... there's a plot in my mind and the next chapter is Carter's POV so don't worry... ;)

**LEATHERnGOLD**: I wish it was the skittles... I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope u like this one too... =D

**VanessaBabyS**: Finally... I updated! WOHOOOO! YA! I'm so happy... cause I know that I'll get a big review from you... well... hopefully... =D

**Death Eaters rule**: Well... Thank you and Your cousin for reviewing! =D

**So... On with the short chapter... =D**

* * *

Chapter 14: _ where are you now_

**Previously**

"C-C-Carter… Carter is gone"

**Amelia's POV**

"She can't be gone…" I heard Alex say from behind me. I turn around and hugged her.

Everyone in the HQ were silent. "The plane crashed in sea and it is almost impossible to find a body or something." The director of PPP said. She was also working in the air force since the planes and jets are provided by PPP. But the jet here was given to us by King Emilio as I sign of peace between Costa Luna and Costa Estrella.

"Alex, Amelia… you will come with me to give the flag of Costa Luna to General Mason's family" she said as we nod.

Alex and I go to wear our uniforms and we headed with the director in a hummer **(A/N: Think CSI: Miami's Hummers….LOL!) ** to the Palace. As we reached there, we walked to the grand hall and waited while Alejandro went to call her.

**Rosie's POV**

Hours after Carter left, I felt that something was wrong but I couldn't determine what it was.

2 more hours pass and I hear a knock on my door. "Come in" I say as Alejandro came in. "There are people waiting for you in the grand hall… they bare news about Captain Carter" he said as my heart fell to the ground.

I went out running and hurried to the grand hall where I saw the director, Alex and Amelia. All with sad faces.

I walked up to them and looked at their faces. Amelia walked to me and handed me a triangle folded flag of Costa Luna. As I knew, these kinds of folded flags were given to those who died. No… no… Carter didn't die.

Suddenly, Alex stepped forward with a fine wooden box and opened it. It had the Costa Luna medals for bravery, loyalty and honor. "We are sorry for you loss" Said the director as I fell down on my knees and started crying.

Alex and Amelia bent down and held me in a tight hug. "NO! IT CAN'T BE! NO!" I started yelling through my sobs. And I guess by my yelling, Mr. Elegante, Marcos, Major mason and Mikayla came rushing to the grand hall.

I heard the director whisper what happened. But I couldn't hear it all. I had to hold my ground so I shook Alex and Amelia away and stood up.

"Tell me what happened?" I said, not caring that tears were in my eyes. I look at them, motioning for them to sit on the sofas.

They all did and once we were seated, I looked at the director. "Tell me exactly what happened" I demanded.

"My queen… General Carter was supposed to test the new jet, given to us by the king of Costa Estrella…" she said then Amelia spoke. "But… something went wrong… and… I told her to eject but… the jet crashed to the sea and the sign which indicates that the pilot was… ejected…. Wasn't on".

"Did you even try to look for her?" I ask in a plain voice. "A search party is looking for her and the plane as we speak" the director said. Suddenly her phone rang and she put it on loud speaker and placed it on the table for all of us to hear.

"This is the director speaking…. Any news about General Mason or the plane?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, Ma'am… we have found the plane but there is no sign of General Carter Mason or her body... It's getting dark and the chances of finding Carter Mason's Body is 1 in a million" he said as I felt the warm tears flow from my eyes.

The director sighed "Call off the search party… tomorrow we're going to perform a memorial for General Mason" she said. "Yes Ma'am" he answered then hung up.

Mikayla stood up and sat beside me. I didn't know what to do so I just started crying on her shirt. She held me while rubbing my back.

"I… I will go make the preparations for the memorial **(A/N: I don't really know what memorial means so… I hope it means that you honor the memory of a person cause there's no body for a funeral).**" Joe (Joe Mason) said as he stood up and left.

"I have to tell Hazel" I said as I stood up. "Mr. Elegante… would you please accompany me to My daughter's room?" I asked as he nodded. "I'll come and tell Sam" Marcos said and I nodded.

We walked to my daughter's room and I opened the door. She was playing with Samantha as her father called her. Marcos pulled Samantha aside and by the look on her face, Marcos already told her. He held her while I walked to my daughter and knelt down in front of her. "Mommy, awe (are) you cwying (crying)?" she asked. I nodded slightly and smiled weakly. "Honey… your mommy Carter… she… she left to try a new plane and… mommy Carter… won't be coming..b-back" I tried saying. The tears I tried so hard to contain started falling.

I held Hazel and hugged her tight. "Doesn't mommy Carter wove (love) us anymowe (anymore)?" she asked while sobbing onto my shoulder. "No… it's not that… she loves us more than anything in the world" I said.

"Then why?" she asked. "You'll understand when you're older, sweetie… I promise I'll tell you everything" I said as she held on to me tighter.

Samantha then walked to us and tapped on Hazel's shoulder. "Sammy…" Hazel cried as she held onto Samantha and cried on her shirt. Mr. Elegante then told me that he and Marcos are going to stay with the children for the night. I nodded then went to find Joe, Mikayla and my mother.

I found them in the kitchen. Joe had dry tear streaks on his cheek, and so did Mikayla. My mother was still crying. She saw me and walked up to me and hugged me. I couldn't help but cry.

"I'm sorry Mija…" she said and I nodded. It was already 8 P.M. "Let us go… we need to rest… tomorrow is going to be a busy day" I say as I walked to our room.

The room that belonged to me and Carter.

I got dressed for bed. I wore Carter's T-shirt which she wore last night and her shorts. I also wore her favorite hoodie, which still had her scent on it. I buried myself in it and tried to sleep.

All night, I thought about Carter. She promised to be back and now…

Suddenly, I heard my door open. "Carter…" I say in a faint voice. She looked like her but she is not. "No… it's me Mikayla" she said. "I… I couldn't sleep… so you mind if… I stay here?"

"It's fine by me" I answered.

"I'll just sleep on the couch then… thank you" she said. I looked at her "No… You can sleep beside me… it is okay… I am sure that Carter would not mind" I said. She nodded and slipped under the covers. I laid down so my back was facing her front. I was getting crazy but I just had to ask "Could… could you please…h-hold me?" I asked. "I'll understand if you say no…".

But I was interrupted when a felt a hand around my waist pulling me closer. She was no Carter but she was a friend when I needed one. I was finally able to fall asleep.

Next morning was busy. We were all ready and we went to the Great Gardens of Costa Luna. Carter's favorite place.

Everyone was present at that time. Carter was given a 21 gun salute. The highest salute given to the best of the best. I just cannot believe that Carter is gone.

Suddenly I felt a hand slip in mine. I lifted my head to see who it was. King Emilio of Costa Estrella. I tried to remove my hand from his grip but he just held onto it tighter.

After the memorial. I talked to him trying to get an explanation for his earlier actions. "My wife just passed away, why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I love you, Rosalinda and I would do anything for you" he said and I stepped back. "I need space… Carter is gone now… but my love for her will remain forever" I told him as I walked to the limousine which was waiting for me.

I was certain that my Carter is still alive but… they would all think that I am crazy. "Where are you now?" I whisper into the air.

* * *

**So... review and tell me what you think... pweeeez!**

**And here's a Question... **

**What Do you think happened to Carter? And pweeez dont say I dont know... try and guess and give me some ideas please... THANKS!**

**PEACE OUT!  
**


	15. Goodnight, My love

**FINALLY! The update... I hope you guys like this one... trust me... it took me time to write.**

**I'm like so so so so Sorry for not updating fast. I have exams and I'm failing them so Wish me luck with that. I have a Biology exam tomorrow and I still didn't study... =D**

**Anyway... here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it**

**Quick Replies:**

**whateverOne**: Here's the update... I really hope you review on this! =D

**Death Eaters rule**: Well... you and your cuz are right! Read this chapter and tell me what you both think about it... =)

**Love-Music-Dream**: Well... if you wanna know if Carter is alive or not... It would be good to read this chapter! =D I hope u like it!

**LEATHERnGOLD**: HERE'S THE UPDATE! I hope u like it :)

**full360-2b-me**: Nah... Carter wont mind... it was just Rosie's moment of weakness... hope u like this new chapter =D

**crazy-music-monkey**: You are right,,, wow... can u read minds? and Dont worry... I won't throw a pie at you =D

**SemiBieber**: awwwwwww... Thank You so much for reading my stories... I appreciate it a lot... and I hope you like this new chapter ;)

**bardiche 1520**: I think I'll be able to put the coconut somewhere in the story... that would be awesome! LOL! Hope u like this chapter!

**And AS ALWAYS... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 15: _Goodnight, My love_

**Previously**

I was certain that my Carter is still alive but… they would all think that I am crazy. "Where are you now?" I whisper into the air.

**Carter's POV**

I woke up in this place. It was a room but… I don't know where I am. I don't even know who I am. I have this headache. I… crap… I don't remember a thing.

I stood up and then I notice that I'm wearing a red shirt and blue jeans which were bigger than me. I walked out the room and wondered the house. I looked around "HELLO!" I yelled. "Hello, child" an old lady said. She seems nice. "Who am I and… where am I?" I asked. "When my husband found you… you were at sea… and… that was a month ago… but there might be something that would help you know who you are" she said.

"oh…" I said. How would I ever know who I am. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure you'll find out who you are… soon" she said as I took a seat on the stool in the kitchen.

I looked at the old lady and smiled. "Can you please tell me about what happened to me or where I am?" I asked politely.

"I am Mrs. De la Vega. And my husband found you washed up at shore, a month ago. You are in Costa Corazon. My husband brought you here and we took care of you." She said then she walked towards a drawer and got something from it.

She walked to me and gave me a necklace which had a silver dog tag and a silver heart shaped locket. "You were holding onto this but when you reached here we had to put it aside to care well for you… we didn't find the chance to read the information on the dog tag so… it's yours" Mrs. De La Vega said as she handed it to me.

I took it and looked at the dog tag. _'Fiore – Mason, Carter / July 22 1992 / July 7th ' _was written on it. My name was Carter, and I was born on July 22 but what does July 7th mean. I thought that was all but there was something written on the back of that tag. _'Don't forget who you are… you'll always have my heart' _I had a lover. Judging by my last name _Fiore – Mason _I was married and it was also obvious by the ring I had on my finger. I removed the ring and looked at it. July 7th was written inside it. So I guess that it's my marriage date.

I smiled at the thought. I continued searching for things that would show me who I really am and I came across another writing on my ring. It was on the inside next to the date _'Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore – Mason' _I have a wife. Wait… did I just say what I thought I heard me say? I was the happiest person on earth. I remembered the locket, so I opened it and saw a picture of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and a cute little child. I was a mother, too. Could this get any better?

All I had to do was find out where my family is and get them back. But it's all easier said than done, since I don't remember a thing. I had to remember. It's been a month since I last seen them, they probably forgot about me by now.

Suddenly the front door opened and an old man came in. I presumed that it was Mr. De La Vega. "I see you're finally awake" he told me. I smiled "yes sir, I am" I said.

"I brought the news paper which has something that could be of importance to you" he said as he gave me the news paper. "Turns out, you are… or… were the second queen of Costa Luna". I looked up at him and opened the paper which had my picture in it with a beautiful young lady, I assumed was Rosalinda.

**"After grieving over the second queen of Costa Luna… Has Queen Rosalinda decided to move on?"**

**'**_**Today is a day to be remembered in Costa Luna, as they celebrate soon to be king, King Emilio of Costa Estrella. After the death of the second queen, Carter Fiore – Mason, also Queen Rosalinda's wife, there is a chance of a new couple here. For those of you who don't know the story yet, Queen Carter died during trial of a new jet given to them by the King of Costa Estrella himself. Queen Carter, may she rest in peace, also worked for the Costa Luna Air Force where she was known as General Mason. A fault was found in the jet but General Mason was too late. She wasn't able to escape in time.**_

_**King Emilio has sent a search party out there for a week but nothing but the jet wreck was found. **_

_**A month ago when we asked Queen Rosalinda of any chances for moving on and finding someone new to love, she responded **__"I will love Carter, for now and forever. No one can ever replace her in my heart. She will always be my first and last everything". __**But as seen in the picture *picture of Emilio holding hands with Rosie and their fingers intertwined* Queen Rosalinda might have judged too fast.**_

_**After announcing their engagement last night during the Costa Luna independence ball. The couple is going to be wed next Friday at the Costa Luna Grand chapel.**_

_**An event, you don't want to miss.'**_

That was it. I read the article as tears ran down my eyes. I closed my hands to form fists. I wanted to punch Emilio in the face. There was no way he'd steal my wife from me but then again, I'm dead to them. "I can't believe she got over me so fast" I said in almost a whisper.

Mrs. De La Vega approached me and hugged me as I cried. "It's okay, we'll find a way to get you there… the wedding's about a week away so we have to plan fast" Mr. De La Vega announced.

I pulled away from Mrs. De La Vega and looked at him "Really?... you'll help me get back?" I asked still sobbing. He nodded and I hugged him. "we start tomorrow… now go get some sleep" he said as I nodded and went back to the room I first came from.

I laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling, I held the necklace in my hand and closed my eyes.

**Dream**

_I looked around me, I was in a big palace. Or in a garden, more specifically. "MOMMY!" I hear as I saw the most beautiful little girl run into my arms. I held her up and twirl her around. "Hey, pal… how are you?" I ask._

_"I'm gweat (great) MOMMY!... I miss you!" she said. I put her down, then I look up to find the most beautiful girl that walked this earth, walking towards me._

_She kisses me on the lips as I hold onto her waist and pull her closer to deepen the kiss. "Hey beautiful" I said and all she did was smile."Come back to me, Carter" she said and I smiled. "But I'm already here" I say._

_Suddenly, men in black suits raid the garden and capture my wife and daughter. They drag them away but as I try to move, I couldn't. My feet were rooted to where I was standing. "CARTER" I hear my wife cry. I couldn't move. But then I saw a shadow. A man… he was staring at me. Suddenly, the light hits him… it was Emilio. He was smirking then he held my wife who and kissed her roughly but I still couldn't do anything._

_"STOP!" I scream but he doesn't stop. He just looks at me with a smirk on his face._

_Emilio, draws a gun and points it at me. "Sweet dreams forever" he said as he pulled the trigger…_

_**End Dream**_

I shot up from my sleep, sweating and tears flowing from my eyes. I felt my heart beat fast. I remembered everything. Hazel, Samantha, Rosie, Mr. Elegante, Emilio, Alexandra, Amelia and everyone. I even remembered Henry.

I have to get to Rosie before that Bastard get's his hands on my Rosie.

Then suddenly, it hit me. The plane didn't explode as it was planned to… well… it did… but after I got out. That bastard set me up. He wanted Rosie and Costa Luna from the start. I should've known that Kane De la Costa's family would turn out just like him.

I laid back down on the bed after wiping my tears. I couldn't wait for the morning to come. I looked again at the ceiling, "Goodnight, my heart"

**Rosie's POV**

It's been a month since Carter passed away. I can't believe that she did. Nothing has been the same for me ever since. Hazel suddenly stopped talking to anyone except Samantha and rarely, me. Joe made himself busy in work, trying to forget about his loss of Carter. My mother doesn't smile as often and obviously she misses Joe (Joe is Joe Mason) so much. Alex and Amelia blamed themselves for this and did the same as Joe… they just worked to forget what's real.

Mikayla went back to the USA to be the star she is and she found love with teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana.

Life has been awkward without Carter around. I miss her more everyday.

Just last night, King Emilio purposed to me and although I told him that I would think about it, he already told every source of media that we are engaged and soon to be married next Friday. And today I confirmed it.

He has been threatening to hurt my family and I couldn't let that happen, so… by next Friday, I would be named Rosalina Marie Montoya Kane De la Costa. Yet every time I say it, it doesn't sound right. Not as right as 'Rosalina Marie Montoya Fiore – Mason' sounds.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. "Come in" I say.

It was Hazel and Samantha. "Mommy… Can you pwease (please) tell us a stowy (story)?" Hazel asked. I nodded as both of them climbed onto my bed and under the covers with me. They both looked at me and I smiled as I saw Hazel's head on Samantha's shoulder. It reminded me of myself and Carter.

"What story do you want me to tell you tonight?" I asked.

"We want another story of yours and Aunty Carter's adventures" Samantha said cheerfully as I smiled again.

"Okay… It was a long time ago… when we were 19… We went to save Princess Reema of Siberia…"

**Flashback/Story**

_"Rosie… Take the princess and go" she said as I looked at her, pleading with her not to go back. "Carter don't… please" I told her as tears fell from my eyes. "I'll be okay… I promise I'll come back" she said as she kissed me on the forehead "Now go!" she said._

_I took the princess by the hand and we sprinted through the evergreen forest to where the PPP helicopter was waiting for us. We finally reached the Helicopter, I gently shoved the princess inside and started walking back. "Agent Gonzales… where are you going?" Alex asked. She was still new in PPP so all she had to do was wait in the helicopter for the other agents with Amelia who actually flew the helicopter._

_"I'm going back to Carter" I said. "May luck be with you, Agent Gonzales" Alex said with a small smile plastered on her face. She knew about me and Carter and she knew we were in love. The only exception for our love is that Carter never said it to me before. Those 3 words. They never left her mouth. _

_Whenever I'd tell her that I love her, she'd always respond with 'yeah, me too'. Enough with all this thinking, I had to go after Carter. _

_I ran as fast as I could back to the palace. Carter had to save the princess's mother and I had to go after her. _

_I entered the palace and it was a wreck. There was fire everywhere. "Carter… where are you?" I activated my ear piece. "Carter do you read me?" I ask._

_"Rosie… where are you?"_

_"I'm in the palace… I couldn't leave you" I said while walking._

_"Rosie… I…. not…. You…." The signal started to cut then suddenly a loud screech was sent into my ear by the device. I pulled it out and threw it on the ground._

_I held my ear as it hurt from the sound. That noise wasn't supposed to happen unless Carter's ear piece was damaged._

_Something happened to Carter… My Carter._

_I ran through the halls of the palace and I heard voices as I approached the Throne Room. _

_"GIVE ME THE PRINCESS AND YOU SHALL NOT BE HARMED!" A man yelled as he faced Carter. I only peaked through the door. "NEVER!" Carter yelled back. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He said as they started dueling with sabers. _

_It all happened so fast. The dictator disarmed Carter and he punched her in her stomach and she fell. She tried to get up but he stomped hard on her right hand and broke it. He also rubbed it hard across the floor. _

_She screamed in pain. "Get rid of her…" he said as he was walking away. _

_One of his men approached her and pointed his gun at her. My instincts got over me and I ran to her as fast as I could. Once I was in front of her, I heard a shot and a soaring pain from my back. I was shot. I fell as Carter looked at me. Her eyes watery. She gathered her strength and pulled the gun which was on my waist and shot the man. She also shot the dictator's leg._

_Suddenly, PPP agents swarmed the place, apprehending the suspect and I looked at her one last time and said "I love you". Than everything went black._

_I woke up a few days later and saw Carter on the chair beside my bed at the hospital. "Hello" I said softly. "Hey" she replied. We gazed into each other's eyes and as I started to talk, no voice would come out of my mouth. My throat was dry. "water" I said as she kindly handed me a glass of water._

_"I'm sorry" Carter said suddenly. "If it wasn't for me… you wouldn't have been in this hospital… it's all my fault… forgive me?" she said._

_I smiled "There is nothing to forgive, for nothing is your fault. I chose to go after you and it's a good thing I did. I would've lost you" I told her as I held her good hand._

_Her other hand was broken and in bandages. She looked at me and sat on the bed beside me. She leaned down and buried her head in my neck. I felt warm tears drop on my neck. She was crying. "And I almost lost you… I… I love you, Rosie" she said and I couldn't believe my ears. She said it… those 3 little words… she actually said it._

_I brought my hands up to hold her head and lifted her head up so she can see me. I had a huge smile on my face. "I love you too… carter" I said as I kissed her passionately._

_She pulled away then reached for something in her pocket. It was a black jewelry box. "I love you and you know that… and… after what happened… I'm afraid I might not get another chance to do this… so… Will you… Rosalina Marie Montoya Fiore… do me the honor of becoming my wife?" she said as she opened the box which held a beautiful diamond ring._

_I started crying and smiled "Yes… Yes I will! YES!" I yelled as she hugged me and gave me another kiss before putting the ring on my finger._

_"I love you, Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore" she said as she leaned in to kiss me._

_"And I love you too, Carter Isadora Mason" I said as I kissed back._

**End of flashback/story**

"…The end" I said as I looked at the girls. They were fast asleep.

"Goodnight, my little angels" I say as I kiss them both on the forehead then I lay down and stare at the ceiling. "Goodnight, my love".

* * *

**I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistake... I didn't read it again to check so... yeah... I'm sorry.**

**So... Review and Tell me what you think... and wish me luck on my biology exam tomorrow... **

**PEACE!  
**


	16. I'm not gonna let you go

**FINALLY an update... God... I was having a nasty writer's block and a lot of problems in my life. Well, who doesn't? yeah... anyway... I know that most of you dont care but I got a 92.5% result in my first monthly exams... YAY! I'm so happy.**

**Anyway... Quick Replies:**

**whateverOne**: I'm sorry that I didn't update fast and I hope you still review... And Also hope u like this chap! :D

**SemiBieber**: Thank you!... I hope You enjoy reading this chapter! :D

**tatimac**: I wanna break his neck too... Maybe I'll do that soon... lol! Hope u like this chapter! ;)

**2sexy4kexy**: Nope... unfortunately I don't live in australia... but I wish I would... I bet its way better than where I am... Anyway... Hope u like this chapter! =D

**crazy-music-monkey**: Don't worry... your ramblings are great! LOL! And No I wont throw a pie at you... I'd rather eat it! :D

**Love-Music-Dream**: *sigh* We all wanna kick his ass... and I'm gonna do it next chapter... but for now... hope u like this chapter! :)

**ILoveFanFic76**: Sorry for making you wait long... I hope this chapter is worth your wait! :D

**yoha2405**: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! for reading... I hope you like this chapter! ;)

**And I also wanna tell you all about my new story called "FIRE AND RAIN" and I hope you read it too.!**

**So for now... ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: _ I'm never gonna let you go_

**Previously**

"Goodnight, my little angels" I say as I kiss them both on the forehead then I lay down and stare at the ceiling. "Goodnight, my love".

**Carter's POV**

I woke up again and it's already morning. I look out the window and I see the sea. It looks so blue and beautiful. It sparkles in the sun and it reminds me how Rosie's eyes sparkle when the sun shines and lights up her face.

I was awaken from my day dreaming state by a knock on the door. "Are you awake, child?... it's time for breakfast" I heard Mrs. De La Vega say from behind the door. "I'm coming" I said softly as she left back to the kitchen,

I sighed then I looked at my wedding ring. "I'll be back" I whisper as I head for the kitchen. I reached there and I saw Mr. De La Vega sipping tea and Mrs. De La Vega munching on a toast. "AHA! Come on, Child… You have to eat so we can plan" said Mr. De La Vega. I giggled and nodded then I took my seat at the table. I couldn't help but notice that Mr. De La Vega was wearing an Air Force uniform. It looked just like mine but his had the Costa Corazon Crest. I smiled and continued to eat my food.

After breakfast, we sat on the porch and talked. "I couldn't help but notice that you are wearing an Air Force uniform… It's like mine" I said to Mr. De La Vega. He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I love to fly" he said.

Suddenly a few men passed by and saluted him. "Good Morning, King Roberto" they said. King? Is he king of Costa Corazon?

"King?" I asked him. He smiled. "Yes… I am King of Costa Corazon". I looked at him shocked. Then I just nodded. "Okay… but… If you are king… then… why don't you live in the castle?" I asked.

"Because… I feel closer to my people here…" he said. I only smiled cause his words reminded me of what Rosie used to say. "B-but sir… How are we gonna get My Rosie back?" I asked, stuttering at first. "However you want it, my child. We have anything you want here… we have planes and I know how you love to fly" he said to me with a huge smile on his face. I really did love flying. I guess not that I'm stranded in an island where I know no one, Mr. De La Vega became a second father to me.

"I… I just want to capture King Emilio and send him to prison so he can join his sister… well… half sister there" I said with coldness in my voice. I hated him… for stealing My Rosie and my daughter… and for trying to kill me.

"Don't worry, my child… we shall gather the troops and attack the palace on the wedding day…. We'll call it plan… Wedding crashers… " He said as he giggled. I laughed along then I saw him looking at me. "And from now on… Call me father" he said as I nodded.

Two more days… till operation Wedding Crashers. I couldn't wait.

**Rosie's POV**

Two more days till the wedding. I can't believe that I am doing this. I have sworn never to love after Carter, but… I am forced. I told my daughter and now she hates me. I hope that someday she forgives me and I hope that Carter, wherever she may be… forgives me too.

_-knock-knock-_

"Who is it?" I asked. "It is me, Elegante… Shall I come in?".

"Yes, you may" I replied. He entered the room and walked up to me. I looked at him and my vision was blurry, I had tears in my eyes. "Why is my queen crying?" he asked so softly. "I feel as if I'm betraying Carter… I don't know what to do anymore" I say as I break down sobbing, holding my face in my hands.

"Shhhh… My queen…. You are forced into marriage… it is not your fault… I am sure that… Carter… wherever she may be… will understand" He said. I nodded and wiped my tears. Mr. Elegante smiled and the left the room.

He was the only one who knew about the forced marriage. All others think I am doing it willingly. I hope that someday, they will find out the truth.

I sighed and walked to my bed… I mean… mine and Carter's bed. I lay down and hug Carter's pillow… inhaling the faint scent it still had of her. It smelled like strawberries… it smelled like… Carter.

I felt the tears slide down my cheek again and this time… I let them go freely as I cry myself to sleep.

_**Two days Later**_

I cannot believe that this day is here so soon. I don't want it to come… I never did. Everyone in the palace is busy getting everything ready for the ceremonies and I was with Mr. Elegante… wearing the dress and putting on my makeup.

Suddenly, Hazel entered and looked at me. "You wook vewy pwetty, mommy" _(you look very pretty, mommy) _she said. I smiled. "And so do you" I said as I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "Honey, I hope you forgive mommy for doing this… and someday when you grow up, you'll understand" I said while hugging her.

She patted my back "Is okay, mommy. I fowgive you" _(it's ok Mommy. I forgive you) _she said. I only smile then put her down. She went running off.

"You'll be fine… it will be over fast" Mr. Elegante said sadly, knowing he could do nothing.

Hours later, it was time for us to go to the grand cathedral. I rode in a White limo with my mother and Mr. Elegante, and in just a few minutes, the limo stopped in front of the big cathedral gates. I looked inside and saw King Emilio with a smirk on his face.

Joe was there and so were Alex and Amelia but they all had sad faces. I didn't know what to do. I walked out of the limo and stood at the end of the aisle.

The music started playing and I was escorted down the aisle by Joe Mason himself.

As I reached beside Emilio, Joe let go of me and kissed me on the cheek. He smiled but I saw the tears in his eyes. I smiled back then turned to face the priest.

"We are gathered here today… to join this man and this lovely young woman in holy matrimony" He said. **(A/N: I don't know what a priest says during weddings so I'm gonna make things up)**

"Before we begin… Is there anyone here who has a reason of why this man and woman shouldn't be together… Speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest spoke again. I just kept wishing and hoping that Carter would be there and save me again… like she did a hundred times before… but… no use… she isn't around this time.

"Fine… Then we shall proceed…" he said that then after that, I lost track of what he was saying until he asked. "Do you… King Emilio… Take Queen Rosalinda as your lawful wedded wife. To love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part and as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" said king Emilio.

Now it is my turn "Do you… queen Rosalinda… Take King Emilio as your lawful wedded Husband. To love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part and as long as you both shall live?"

"I… I…" I stuttered as everyone was looking at me for an answer.

I looked around then I looked at the priest "I… I…". Suddenly, the doors of the cathedral burst open. "…"

**Carter's POV**

Today is the day… The day I get my Rosie back. I woke up really early today and worked out a bit. Then I headed for the shower then the kitchen to grab breakfast. When I was done showering and went down to the kitchen; Mr. De La Vega was already down and in uniform. "Hi papa… today is the day" I said. It was kinnda lame to call him 'Father' so I settled for calling him 'Papa'. "Yes indeed, my child. It is today." He said then he stood up and walked to the closet and pulled out some kind of outfit. "Here… I got this for you… it's your pilot uniform" he said as he handed it to me.

It was a white shirt with blue and yellow stripes. It had Costa Luna's Crest on one sleeve and Costa Corazon's Crest on the other. Plain black pants and a Captain's hat. It wasn't military but it looked awesome. I hugged Mr. De La Vega then I went to my room and tried it on. It fit perfectly and I looked hot. I hope Rosie would like it.

I went back to the kitchen "So how does it look?" I asked and turned around. "You look wonderful, my child… How could any queen resist you" Mr. De La Vega said then I looked at Mrs. De La Vega and she was crying but smiling.

"Why are you crying mama?" I asked. "You look beautiful mija. These are only tears of joy" she said and I hugged her. She was like a second mother to me. "I guess it's time to go… the ceremony starts in less than 3 hours" said Mr. De La Vega. I nodded then I grabbed my things and shoved them in my pockets.

After that I walked to Mrs. De La Vega and hugged her "Thank you… for taking care of me" I said then she kissed me on my forehead. "Come back and visit us" she said still crying. "I will… and I'll also bring my family with me next time" I said and walked out the door with Mr. De La Vega after he kissed his wife good bye for a while.

We drove to the airport where one huge Helicopter waited for us. On it, it had 20 of Costa Corazon's best men. And then I rode with them and Mr. De La Vega after me. We sat there and chopper lifted off. I was on my way to get my Rosie back.

I looked at my wedding ring. "I'm never gonna let you go" I whispered.

* * *

**So... What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And PLEASE GO READ MY NEW STORY!**

**PEACE OUT!  
**


	17. Thank you!

**Okay... I'm back with an update! So sorry I don't update as fast as I used to. School just drains all my energy and creativity away. So... Sorry :D**

**Anyway... I finally updated and I hope you guys like it! Sorry if its a bit boring!**

**This update is dedicated to yoha2405 and tatimac !**

**Thanks to all of you who took time to read and review! love you all...**

**btw... sorry bout any mistakes... I didnt check it.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 17: _ thank you_

**Previously**

I looked at my wedding ring. "I'm never gonna let you go" I whispered.

**Carter's POV**

It was good to be back to place I knew. We reached The Costa Luna airport and landed. As we got off, I saw the workers of the airport looking at me with surprised look on their faces. "What?" I said "you can't get rid of me that easy". Once I said that, they all cheered and clapped and welcomed me back. I looked back at the 20 men behind me "Come on, we have a wedding to crash" I said as we were given cars by the people in the airport. They wished me luck as me and my men started driving away.

It took time till we reached the Costa Luna Grand Chapel but we reached. And upon our arrival, no one was outside so I assumed that they already started. I had to move faster. "Take'em out" I say as the men and papa jump out of the cars and begin knocking out the guards of Costa Estrella who were working for Emilio.

"Go child" said papa "go get your girl". I smiled then I ran inside, through the halls and finally reached the huge door where through it the ceremony was held. I could hear through the door, the priest asking if Rosie would take that bastard as her lawful wedded husband. I had to act now.

I heard her stutter "I… I" I won't let her finish. It took all my strength when I pushed open the door. Then…

She saw me. She looked at me with tears in her eyes but with a smile on her face. "C-carter?" she asked. I nodded then I looked at Emilio who had a shocked look on his face "you bastard… did you really think that you could get rid of me that easy?" I asked with a smirk on my face. And exactly at that moment, the 20 men of Costa Corazon came through the door and stood behind me as papa came and stood by me.

I saw my dad there in the crowd, looking at me with a smile on his face. Suddenly out of nowhere, I felt a pair of small hands hugging my legs. I look down and see my daughter Hazel. God, how I missed her. I hugged her back then I looked again at Emilio. He looked at me and smirked. "So Mason, you survived the crash… congratulations" he said and clapped sarcastically "But… I'm sorry to burst your bubble… you're too late".

"No… She still didn't say I do" I answered back. "This is my kingdom now" he said as he looked at his guards. "SEIZE HER!" he screamed and I saw 40 men bolting towards me with swords. I held my daughter behind me, ready to take a blow from one of his guards but then. My 20 men drew their swords and started fighting back.

My dad, Alex and Amelia stood too and started fighting. Then I saw Emilio grabbing Rosie and pointing a gun at her head. "STOP OR I WILL KILL HER!" he said as the sound of the swords in the room stopped. "Don't hurt her" I said. "Carter…" I heard her whisper. I shook my head then I looked behind him. There, was my daughter. She held his leg and bit him as hard as she could.

Emilio yelled in pain and threw Rosie, but as he did that, he turned around and pointed the gun at Hazel. "NOOOO!" I scream while running towards her, but… it was too late. He pulled the trigger and Hazel was shot.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yell while charging at him. I jumped on him and threw him down then I started punching him in the face as my men took out his men. "YOU ASSHOLE! SHE'S just a kid" I say while tears fall from my eyes and roll down my face. He was knocked out. I punched him once more before I was pulled away from him by my dad. I turn around and cry on his chest.

I let go and looked for Rosie or Hazel but they were nowhere in sight. "w-where are t-they?" I asked. "The rushed to the hospital with king Roberto." Alex told me. I nod then I run out the door and started the car.

Sam and Marco followed me then looked at me. I nodded at them, signaling that they can come with me to the hospital.

I start driving… hoping and praying that my baby girl's alright.

**Rosie's POV**

Carter was here… I could not believe it. She was alive. But now… I am in a car with Uncle Roberto. Yes, He is my uncle. I guess that happiness always comes with a price.

We reached the hospital and rushed Hazel inside. They took her to the OR and told me to wait.

I sat in the waiting room with a big emptiness in my heart. I was wearing a white wedding gown which was covered in blood. I put my face in my hands and I started crying. I felt Uncle Roberto's hand on my back. Yes, he is my uncle or at least that's what I called him. He's one of my father's close friends. Patting me and telling me it was going to be okay.

I looked at the ground with tears falling from my eyes. Suddenly I saw a pair of legs in front of me. I looked up and… its true… it really was Carter. I stood up quickly and hugged her then I cried harder.

I held the collar of her shirt like she was going to go away again.

"shhhhh…. I'm here and… Hazel will be fine… she has your strong fighting spirit" she told me, trying to calm me down. I just cry silently onto her neck.

Suddenly, I heard a small sobbing by my side. I lift my head and turn around. I saw Samantha crying on her dad's lap "She's going to be fine, right daddy?" she asked. She speaks perfectly now. Marcos looks at me and smiles then he looks at her. "Of course she will be fine. She has your aunty Rosalinda's strong fighting spirit." He told her softly.

She lifted her head and looked at me with teary eyes. I wipe my own then I opened my arms and she came to me. I hugged her tight as she cried on my chest. I smiled, seeing her love for my Hazel makes me happy inside, knowing that Hazel won't ever have to be alone again.

Carter held me tight and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as always. I missed her soft lips on my skin.

Moments later, Samantha fell asleep so her dad took her from me and let her sleep on him. I whispered a "thank you" to him. Then I looked back at my Carter who fell asleep too. She got tired from kicking Emilio's ass. Excuse me for my language.

But he deserved every punch and kick Carter gave him.

I look at her now, and she's like and angel. I can't believe she's here. A month ago, I thought I lost her but here she is, safe and sound. Right back in my arms again. I lift my hand and place it on the side of her face, while caressing her cheek with my thumb. It was real… she was real.

I did not notice, but she had already opened her eyes and she's now staring at me with a small smile gracing her angelic face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" I whispered. She shook her head then took my hand in hers. "I missed waking up to a beautiful face" she said as she leaned her forehead against mine.

I smile as tears began to fall again.

"I can't believe it… it's really you" I whispered again.

"I told you I'd never leave you" she said back and she leaned in. And in the first time in a month, I tasted her sweet lips again.

Minutes later, the doctor came out of the operation room with a smile on his face. "She's going to make it, my queen" he said as I smiled and hugged Carter. "Gracias" I told him. He nodded then left. After that a nurse came to us and told us that Hazel's room number is "472", we nodded then we headed there.

Marcos excused himself and told us that he will come with Samantha in the morning when Hazel wakes up. We agreed and we said good-bye for now.

We entered Hazel's room with Carter's hand in mine. I looked at Hazel and she was fast asleep. She saved my life, she's my hero. I smile as I watch her sleep. Then suddenly I feel Carter squeeze my hand. "Carter, honey… what's wrong?" I ask with concern.

"This is all my fault… If I had acted fast, maybe she would be okay" she said with tears starting to form in her eyes. I turn around quickly and hold her face in my hands "no, Carter. Don't you dare blame yourself for this" I said scream whispering. "This wasn't your fault… it never was… Carter… you risked your life to save us and things… they just happen. But look… Hazel's fine. She's okay"

Carter nodded then walked out of the room. I followed her outside. There I saw Uncle Roberto, Joe and my mother hugging Carter. Joe and my mother were happy to see she's alive.

I walked up beside them "Rosie… how's Hazel?" Joe asked. "She's okay… the doctor said that she is going to be just fine" I said with a smile on my face. They all nodded then Carter looked at me, then back at them "Could you watch Hazel till tonight?... I have to take Rosie home to change" she said.

They nodded and Carter grabbed my hand and took me to our home.

We arrived there and we walked straight to the master bedroom, which is our room. Carter entered then she talked "I missed this place… but most of all…" she said then she turned around to face me "… I missed you".

I looked at her "You're here now and that's what matters." I said while looking lovingly into my wife's eyes. She smiled then she told me to take a shower and change then she said she'll do the same. I agreed then went to the shower. I got dressed in the bathroom and after that I walked back to our room.

I walked in, to see her struggling with wearing her t-shirt, her arm and torso were bandaged up, so I decided to help. I walked over to her and grabbed the t-shirt from her hands. "Let me help you" I said while giving her a comforting smile.

I managed to help her wear it. "Thank you" she said as we went to lay in our bed. "Let's get some rest now so we could go back to the hospital tonight" she said as she turned to face me. She caressed my check with her hand as I leaned into her touch.

I looked at her "C-carter… what happened?" I asked, referring to the bandages on her. "It's nothing, honey… just some bruises I got when the plane crashed… I'm fine" she said then she gave me a peck on the lips.

I closed my eyes and position my head on Carter's chest and snuggle closer to her. I listen to her heart beat and I feel it beating in sync with mine. Softly I whisper "Thank you, for bringing back my Carter"

* * *

**So... what do you think?**

**Please review!**

**PEACE OUT! Love you all!**


	18. Cause I found you

**Ok first... don't kill me... I'm really really really sorry for not updating soon... I know I'm an idiot but I had stupid school! I hate school but what can I do. Anyway... this is the last chapter of cause I found you and I hope you like it.**

**Any grammatical or spelling mistake... yeah you can blame me for it coz i didnt check it again.**

**I'm sorry again for the late post of this and I promise to try and post sooner for Fire and Rain if you're reading that.**

**anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I USED HERE... THANK YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 18: _ Cause I found you _

**Previously  
**I closed my eyes and position my head on Carter's chest and snuggle closer to her. I listen to her heart beat and I feel it beating in sync with mine. Softly I whisper "Thank you, for bringing back my Carter".

**Carter's POV**

I woke up with Rosie in my arms…. Things never felt so right.

I slid out of bed silently and went to take a shower. I reached the bathroom and took off my cloths and my bandages to reveal some of the cuts and bruises I had. It was no big deal. I then slid into the shower with a stream of warm water running over my body. It was good to be home.

I finished showering then went back to our room to change. I wore my skinny jeans, black converse and a baggy black t-shirt. Then I went and sat beside Rosie on the bed and kissed her cheek to wake her up from her sleep. She smiled and looked up at me then pinched my cheek "Hey… what was that for?" I say as I grab her hands. "just making sure that this isn't a dream" she replies as I kissed her hand that were still in my grasp. I placed her hand on my cheek and leaned into it. "It's all real, honey… I'm here" I say.

She just smiles as a few tears fall from her eyes. I let go of her hands and wipe her tears with my thumbs then I lean in and capture her soft lips with mine.

Moments later we pulled away. She looked at me again "I love you" she said. I felt warm tears roll on my cheeks. "I love you, too. I always will" I said back. She smiled "Come on, honey. I'll get ready and we'll go to see Hazel" she said as she stood up and headed for the bathroom.

I stood up and looked out the window. I saw the buildings in Costa Luna as the sun was shining on them. It was beautiful. I don't know how long have I been standing there, I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist and a head on my shoulder. I could easily identify her from her smell. She smells like Vanilla "Are you ready?" she asks.

I turn around to face her while still in her arms and gave her a quick peck then held her hand "Let's go" I say as we started walking to the main entrance of the palace to ride the car and go to the hospital.

_In the hospital:_

We entered and headed straight to Hazel's room.

Sofia and my dad were up already and even Hazel and Sam were awake. We walked in and Hazel's face brightened up as she saw me "MOMMA CAWTEW!" she yelled as I went to her side and gave her a hug "Hey there, beautiful... How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good… Sammy took cawe (care) of me" she said smiling then I looked at Sam "thank you, Sam" I said as I kissed her on the cheek then went to stand by my wife.

The doctor walked in, and talked to us "Hazel's going to be okay, my queens. She'll be released after tomorrow" he said.

"thank you, doctor" Rosie said as she shook his hand.

_**4 months later:**_

4 months passed by and a lot has happened in them. Well, Alex and Amelia got married already. Sam and Hazel are going strong. Sam bought Hazel a promise ring which I think is sweet coz they're still so young. Mr. Elegante found a little something something with one of the royal guards who came with me from Costa Corazon. Marco and Sam live at the palace now. And Yesterday, Rosie and Roberto or as I call him, Papa, signed the papers that Joined the Costas and become one, known as Las Costas.

But still, Rosie assigned Roberto as the governor of Costa Corazon. Which means he still rules it but under the name of Las Costas. And today is the ball to honor the birth of Las Costas and mine and Rosie's 6th wedding anniversary and everyone is getting ready.

Mr. Elegante made a beautiful dress for Rosie and Hazel. I decided to go with trendy white shirt, black pants known as black skinny jeans, black and white converse and a black vest with a hat. I looked I smokin' hot.

After I changed, I went to the fitting room where Rosie was getting dressed. And Yes I said fitting room. We actually have one.

As I entered the room, I was welcomed by the most beautiful sight ever. Rosie looked at me and giggled, since I bet my mouth was open and reached all the way to the floor. "How does it look, dear?" she asked. "uhhhh…" was all that came out of my mouth. I was totally speechless.

She frowned "Is it that bad?" she asked with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

I shook my head and smiled then walked to her. "You look absolutely stunning… I'm speechless…" I told her as she blushed then I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

After that I heard a giggle from behind me. It was my daughter, Hazel. I turned around to face her and I saw the biggest smile a kid could ever have.

"ohhhhh… mommy and momma, sitting in a twee (tree), K-I-S-S uhhhh… ing.." she chanted then giggled again. I ran towards her and picked her up and spun her around. "I love you baby girl" I said as she smiled "I wove you too, momma" she said as I let her go.

She left, probably went to Sam.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door and came in. It was dad and Sofia. "It's time to go" she said. Me and Rosie nodded. "We'll come right away, mama" Rosie said as Sofia locked her arm with my dad and they walked away.

They left and it was only me and Rosie in the room.

She looked nervous and scared about something. I could see fear in her eyes.

I walked up to her and placed my hands on the sides of her face. "Darling, what's wrong?" I asked. She started crying "I… I lost… my… my we-wedding… ring" she said then turned her face sideways and shut her eyes tight, as if expecting to be hit.

I was shocked. Did Emilio hit my wife when I was gone? Did he dare touch her? Why didn't she tell me? Those were questions in my head. I saw Rosie still in that position, so I placed my hand on one side of her face, she flinched but I managed to make her look at me.

Tears flowing from her eyes. "Did he hit you?" I ask.

She didn't answer and she looked away.

"Rosie, honey. He's gone, forever. And I would never, ever hurt you." I said putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me, burying my face in the nape of her neck. "No matter what happens, Rosie. I will never hurt you. I promised to protect you and that's what I'm gonna do… I'm so-sorry for not being here when that jackass was around. I-I'm sorry, I left" I said. I felt her pull back. I let go and looked her in the eyes.

What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if the reason of why she's scared is that she's traumatized? What if I'm scaring her? I sighed and took a deep breath "R-Rosie... I-If you don't l-love me any-anymore… I understand…" I said as I turned around and started to walk away with tears filling my eyes.

I felt a hand pull me back. I turned around and out of nowhere, I felt Rosie's lips on mine. Moments later she pulled back "Never dare say that I don't love you again" she said in a smirk. As I smiled and hugged her. I pulled a box out of my pocket and gave it to her. She opened it and she was surprised.

"C-Carter... h-how?" She asked as I took the box from her hand and took one of the rings in it and placed it on her finger. Then she took the other one and placed it on mine. "I noticed months ago that you were always hiding your hand behind the other and that's when I realized that you don't have your wedding ring so I went and bought 2 new ones which are a perfect match to the old ones… Happy Anniversary, my angel" I said as she kissed me then held my hand "Come on. We have a ball to attend" She said as I laughed.

"Shall we?" I asked extending my arm. "We shall".

_At the ball:_

We went to the ball and it was amazing. It's broadcasted throughout Las Costas. We greeted kings and queens from other nations, then it was time for the dance.

The guy in charge of the music stepped up to the mic which was beside a huge black grand piano. "Ladies and Gentlemen… Please welcome Queen Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore-Mason" he said as everyone clapped.

I was shocked since I didn't know about this part of the show. I watched from my seat as Rosie went to the piano and sat down then said. "I wrote this song during the month Carter was gone. So honey, this is for you. Happy anniversary, Carter" she said as everyone cheered and clapped again.

She started playing the piano as an intro then she sang… ** [1]**

**Take me where I've never been**  
**Help me on my feet again**  
**Show me that good things come**  
**To those who wait**

**Tell me I'm not on my own**  
**Tell me I won't be alone**  
**Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake**  
**'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can**

I watched as she played the piano and the others were dancing. Including Sam and Hazel.

**Save me from myself, you can**  
**And it's you and no one else**  
**If I could wish upon tomorrow**  
**Tonight would never end**

**If you asked me, I would follow**  
**But for now I'll just pretend**  
**'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can**

Hearing the words, I start to tear up.

**Baby, when you look at me**  
**Tell me what do you see?**  
**Are these the eyes of someone**  
**You could love?**

**'Cause everything that brought me here**  
**Well, not it all seems so clear**  
**Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of**  
**If anyone can make me fall in love, you can**

**Save me from myself, you can**  
**And it's you and no one else**  
**If I could wish upon tomorrow**  
**Tonight would never end**

**If you asked me I would follow**  
**But for now I'll just pretend**  
**'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love**

**Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes**  
**Bring me to my knees and make me cry**  
**And no one's ever done this**  
**Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know**

**This is where it all begins**  
**So tell me it will never end**  
**I can't fool myself**  
**It's you and no one else**

I could see tears in her eyes as she continued playing with a smile.

**If I could wish upon tomorrow**  
**Tonight would never end**  
**If you asked me I would follow**  
**But for now I'll just pretend**  
**If anyone can make me fall in love, you can**

**Show me that good things come**  
**To those who wait**

I stood up fast and rush to her side and held her as everyone clapped and cheered when she finished. I kissed her then whispered in her ear "I love you".

The announcer yelled across the hall. "DINNER IS SERVED" as everyone headed for the tables to eat. We were all talking and laughing when most of us finished dinner. Sitting next to Rosie on this table, reminded me of the day I asked her to be my girlfriend. I was so nervous back then I didn't know what to do or say.

_**Flashback**_

_Louisiana, USA._

_"Ro-rosie?" I said as she slipped into her bed. "Yes Carter" she replied ever so politely._

_"W-will you be my girlfriend?" I gathered the guts to say that. I asked with hope but when I heard no reply I started rambling "I mean... it's ok if you don't want to…it's just after the kiss and the date and you know… I just… I wanted to know if-" I was cut off when I felt a kiss on my lips. She was sitting on my bed, right next to me. "You ramble a lot… and yes I'll be your girlfriend" she said as she slipped under the covers beside me._

_I smiled and got closer to her. I put an arm around her waist then whispered in her ear "I love you, Rosie. Forever and always" then I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep._

_**End Flashback**_

I was cut off my train of thoughts when the announcer announced the King and queen's first dance, or in this case queen and queen. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… IT IS TIME FOR THE QUEENS TO DANCE THE FIRST DANCE" he said as I pulled Rosie to the dance floor and I nod towards the band and they start playing the song I asked for. The singer starts singing… **[2]**

**I've been alone so many nights now****  
****And I've been waiting for the stars to fall**

**I keep holding out for what I don't know****  
****To be with you****  
****Just to be with you**

I pull her closer and whisper the lyrics in her ear "… just to be with you"

**So here I am, staring at the moon tonight****  
****Wondering how you look in this light****  
****Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me, too****  
****To be with you... there's nothing I wouldn't do**

**And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart,****  
****Come together eventually****  
****And when we finally meet I'll know it's right****  
****I'll be at the end of my restless road****  
****But this journey, it was worth the fight****  
****To be with you**

From the corner of my eye, I could see Sam escorting Hazel to the dance floor and they both started dancing. Like a mini-me and a mini-Rosie. It was cute.

**Just to be holding you for the very first time,****  
****Never letting go****  
****What I wouldn't give to feel that way**

**Oh, to be with you****  
****And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart,****  
****Come together eventually**

After that, everyone joined and they were all dancing. 

**And when you're standing here in front of me****  
****That's when I know that God does exist****  
****'Cause he will have answered every single prayer****  
****To be with you**

**Just to be with you, yeah**

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered again.

The music continued but I pulled Rosie to the Rose Garden in the palace. We walked through it as we reached the fountain and stood in front of it. We were holding hands and I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Carter, You're wonderful… I hope you know that" she said as I smiled. "How did I ever get so lucky?" she said as she stepped closer and rested her head on my chest. I held her and we started swaying softly to the music coming from the ball room.

I smiled "No, I'm the one who's lucky…" I sad as she looked up at me "Cause I found you".

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**THE END! TA-DA! looooool! So what do you think?**

**[1] You can- David Archuleta... I know he sings it with guitar but imagine that its piano**

**[2] To be with you - David Archuleta... damn I'm obssesed with his songs... LOL!**

**So... PEACE OUT! and hope to see your reviews here and on Fire and Rain once I post a new chapter there**


End file.
